It All Started with a Dare
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: It's Friday night and the girls are playing truth or dare. What will happen when Joy dares Patricia to seduce Jerome?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know it's been way too long since I've done a HOA story, but here is another one. This idea just sort of came to me and I figured why not give it a go.**

**I would love to know what you think about this and if you have any suggestions or requests for other stories, let me know!**

**Thanks in advance for reading! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA!**

* * *

Patricia POV

I found myself sitting in Amber and Nina's room on a Friday night playing truth or dare with Joy, Nina, and Amber. I'm not sure why we're even playing such a childish game and how they'd talked me into it, but here I was.

Honestly it had been pretty hilarious to watch Amber's reaction when Joy had dared her to dye her hair blue. She had properly flipped out, needless to say, Joy had relented and Amber's locks were still blonde.

"Hmm…" Joy murmurs as she scans our faces and makes her choice. "Patricia, truth or dare?" Joy smiled as he brown eyes landed on me.

I rolled my eyes as I chose, "Dare." You only live once, right? I may as well go all in. Besides, the dare wouldn't be anything worse than stealing something from Victor's office, would it?

That goes to show how wrong I was. "I dare you to seduce Jerome," Joy smiles devilishly, her brown eyes sparkling.

I stare open mouthed at Joy as Nina and Amber ooh and ahh. What the hell did she mean by seduce Jerome? It was clear to everyone that Jerome drove me crazy, and not in a good way. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I manage to spit out. I'm sure the look of shock is still plastered on my face.

"I mean seduce Jerome, Patricia," Joy smiles at me from her spot across from me on the floor.

"Yeah, I got that," I snap as I roll my eyes. I sigh as I continue, "Do you mean, get him to ask me out? Kiss me? Fall in love with me? Get him in bed?" I ask in exasperation, not really wanting to do any of the above, but secretly dying to do them all.

"Just get him to fall for you," Joy answers, as if that's the easiest thing in the world. "Not that getting him to bed sounds half bad," Joy sends me a naughty wink.

I hurl the pillow from Amber's bed at her and hit her squarely in the head. She deserves it for making me start to imagine Jerome...in bed…with me. I like the thought more than I care to admit. I'll admit it, Jerome's hot and I'm sure he's a damn good kisser, but he annoys the shit out of me with his flirty, mischievous, and scheming ways.

"And if I don't?" I ask, wondering if there was a way out of this, even though I wasn't going to take it. I was Patricia Williamson and I didn't back down from a challenge.

"One month of Victor duty," Joy answers, looking to Nina and Amber for approval. Victor duty meant being the one to stay home and cover for everyone else when they snuck out. I sure as hell wasn't doing that. "Not that it will be hard. Jerome's practically in love with you already," Joy adds.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever." She's right though, it was no secret that Jerome was into me, but then again he was into half the girls on this campus. I was just one of the few who hadn't given in and until today had no intention of ever giving in.

"So, are you in?" Nina asks from my right.

I groan and give in. "I'm in," I mutter as I drop my head to my hands and pull on my hair in frustration. What the hell had I just gotten myself into? How in the world was I going to get Jerome to fall for me?

Dammit, I'm not going down without a fight.

**Thanks for reading! I would really love to know what you think and what you want to see happen next :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Thanks for the feedback so far and thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions as to where you want to see this go, please let me know. I am honestly just winging this right now and have no idea where it is going to go. **

* * *

Patricia POV

I took a deep breath and stood from my spot on the floor in Amber and Nina's room. I might as well get started on this dare, so I could get it over with quicker.

"Where are you going?" Amber asks in confusion as I move towards the door. "Are we still playing?"

"I have a dare to complete," I look over my shoulder at the others as I reach out and grab the door handle.

"Oooh! I'm coming to watch!" Amber squeals and I just shake my head as I open the door. Sometimes Amber was a little slow on the uptake, but she was definitely entertaining.

I make my way down the hallway and descend the steps as I try to figure out what the best approach to seducing Jerome will be. I decide I'll just wing it and see where it goes from there. If I start throwing myself in his face, maybe he'll fall for it and I can be done with this dare.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs and check my appearance in the newly added mirror. I look myself over, taking in the tight neon pink t-shirt that hugs my figure nicely and black yoga pants that I was currently wearing for our girl's night. I didn't look half bad, this would do. I pull my hair out of the messy bun it had been in and fluff it around my shoulders, that should work. "How do I look?" I turn to face Joy, Nina, and Amber who came to stop behind me.

"Jerome won't know what hit him," Joy says with a teasing smile.

I roll my eyes and turn towards the common room door where I can hear the boys playing video games. I walk through the door and find Jerome and Eddie sitting on the couch with controllers in hand as they race each other in whatever racing game they are playing. Fabian and Alfie are sitting in the chairs around the couch watching the race.

"Hey guys," I greet as I walk over to the couch where Jerome and Eddie are sitting and plop down right next to Jerome. So close that our legs are brushing, I can feel the warmth of this strong thigh through my thin yoga pants. Jerome doesn't even seem to notice that I am sitting next to him, never taking his eyes off the game. I roll my eyes, boys and their games. I guess it's time to step it up a notch.

As Joy, Amber, and Nina join their respective boyfriends, I lean in closer to Jerome. "Who's winning?" I ask, placing my hand high on Jerome's upper thigh as I lean closer, pretending to watch the game they are playing. Instead I focus my eyes on Jerome's face and watch his reaction. His blue eyes widen and his eyes finally leave the screen and move to my hand that is positioned on his leg.

"Yes!" Eddie lets out as Jerome's eyes are still on my hand.

His eyes flip back to the screen as he curses, "Dammit Patricia!" Apparently as I distracted him, he lost the game. Oh, well.

"What?" I ask coyly leaning even closer.

He whips his head around to look at me as he says, "You distracted me…" Jerome trials off when he finally realizes how close I am. His blue eyes are staring into mine and our lips are mere inches apart. I don't pull away and he hesitates, as if trying to figure out what to do.

"Sorry," I say innocently, batting my eyelashes in a move I've seen Amber use a million times. My eyes flick down to his kissable lips and I bite my lip subconsciously, looking back up to his blue eyes I can tell he's noticed the shift between us. Dammit Joy! I curse internally. Why the hell did you dare me to do this? I shouldn't be the one sitting here thinking of how kissable Jerome's lips look. He should be the one wanting to kiss me, not the other way around.

"Thanks Yacker!" Eddie exclaims, pulling me out of my trance.

I pull away from Jerome and smile at Eddie. "No problem, besides I wanted a turn," I smile as I grab the controller from Jerome's hand and try to push thoughts of kissing him out of my mind. I'm still going to complete this dare, I just need the upper hand, so I make a bold move. Even before I realize what my plan is, I get up and move to Jerome's lap to play the game.

"What the hell are you doing Trix?" Jerome whispers in my ear as his big hands go to my waist.

"Playing the game," I smile innocently over my shoulder at him, moving slightly on his lap to get more comfortable. I know the affect I am having on him though, I can feel it beneath me.

"Why are you on my lap?" Jerome grumbles, his discomfort evident. I am getting to him, good.

"You were in my seat," I shrug and move some more as I start the race against Eddie.

"You could have asked me to move," Jerome protests as his hands tighten on my waist and stop me from moving.

"Shh, I'm busy," I shush him as I play the game. I can tell Jerome is affected by everything I'm doing and I'm getting to him, maybe this will be easier than I'd first thought.

I quickly beat Eddie in the game and jump off of Jerome's lap, turning back to him with what I hope is a seductive smile and hand him back the controller. Jerome's eyes are on mine and his face is closed off, I know he's trying to put out the fire that I just started, but I can't have that.

I let my eyes rake over his long body, making sure that he knows exactly what I am doing. I let my eyes rake over his lean torso and down to the slight bulge in his pants, letting my eyes linger much longer than necessary so he gets my point. I drag my eyes back up to his darkening blue eyes and send him a wink before saying, "I'm going to find something to eat," and walk off to the kitchen. I can feel Jerome's eyes on me the whole way and honestly I like it.

I am hoping he will follow me and I can lay down some more groundwork. I shouldn't be imagining what will happen if Jerome follows me, with excited anticipation, but I am. Damn, I was getting in to deep already and this had barely just begun. I'm starting to get the feeling Joy knew something about me that I didn't, that I want Jerome.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to know what you think :) One quick question, does anyone want to see Jerome's POV? Or should I stick to Patricia's POV?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing HOA!**

**I just want to say that HOA fans are the BEST EVER! You guys never disappoint. You give me feedback and let me know what you want to see. I have written under other categories and never get the kind of feedback I get for HOA stories! I just wanted to let you know you are the BEST EVER and I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Now, here's another update! Just a warning, the updates may get a little slower during the week due to my schedule. The weekends I'll have a lot more time to update. I just want to give you a fair warning so you aren't expecting one every day...maybe just every other day :) I do already have Chapter 4 written thought so hopefully I'll have a chance to get the up tomorrow.**

**I also have a few questions at the end about where this is going. If you have a chance, let me know what you think about them.**

**Now, I'll let you read on :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome POV

I sat there on the couch in shock as I watched Patricia walk off to the kitchen. I knew she wanted me to follow and I would, but what the hell was going on?

Patricia had made it very clear that she had no interest in me, but here she was putting her hand on my thigh, sitting on my lap, and giving me every sign to follow her. I knew she knew the effect she was having on me, but why was she suddenly interested?

I watched her perfect little body walk away and knew I was going to follow. I needed to know what she was up to and what she wanted.

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair, trying to get myself under control before I went in there and made a fool out of myself. I took a quick glance around the room and saw that all eyes were on me. The guys had the same shocked and confused expression that I had, but the girls were all trying to hide their smiles. They knew something about what was going on, but what? I shrugged the feeling off and followed Patricia into the kitchen.

I pushed through the door to the kitchen and found Patricia leaning lazily against the counter across from the door with a sexy little smirk playing on her kissable lips. I pause in the doorway for a second and allow myself to take her in. She's wearing a tight bright pink shirt that hugs her curves perfectly. The neckline is cut just low enough to give me a hint of what's hidden underneath. It takes all of my self-control to not rush over there and press my lips against hers in a heated kiss.

_Damn,_ I curse mentally. Trix usually has an effect on my, but nothing like this.

I take a deep, calming breath and slowly and deliberately make my way over to Patricia. I come to a stop in front of her and lean back against the island behind me. Here eyes haven't left my body since I entered the room and it's driving me crazy.

My eyes are locked with her green ones and hers hold everything that's running through her mind. It's far from innocent, that much I can tell.

"What are you playing at, Trix?" I break the silence as my eyes search hers.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Jerome," Patricia says innocently as she flutters her eyelashes seductively. She gently places one hand on my chest and the other reaches out and brushes my cheek. I can feel the sparks flying between us, but I'm still confused as hell. This isn't like Patricia, normally she'd be shoving me away, not trying to draw me closer.

I instinctively take a step closer to her as I say, "You're kind of sending me mixed signals here, Trix." As I say this, Trixie's hand that is on my chest starts to venture downward and comes to a rest right about the top of my pants, mere inches from where I want it the most.

Trixie's really making it hard to think straight and I can tell she's doing it on purpose. "Mixed signals?" she asks innocently, looking up at me through her lashes. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth when she finishes. _Damn she's hot_, I think as a wave of desire washes over me. All I want to do is pull her close and kiss those soft pink lips, but I'm not going to give in that easily. I know that's what she wants me to do.

I take a deep breath to clear my head, big mistake. Instead of clean air, my nose is filled with Patricia's sugary sweet scent and it's intoxicating. I fight through everything I'm feeling and continue, "Yes, mixed signals," I say as Patricia's sexy smirk is back. "This morning you're telling me to shove off, but now you're sitting on my lap and running your hands over my body." I look pointedly at her small hand that's still resting just below my belly button.

"I don't see you complaining," Patricia smirks as she drops her hand lower and brushes over me before removing her hand completely.

I bite my cheek to stop from groaning. I am about to protest when Patricia puts a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Don't try to deny that you want me," Trixie smiles up at me, her eyes sparkling. "I was just sitting on your lap and felt your not so small problem," she leans forward and whispers into my ear.

Before I have a chance to respond or even react, Patricia is pressing her soft lips against mine, effectively leaving my mind completely blank.

I am about to pull her close and tangle my hands in her silky hair when she pulls away and makes her way to the door. I just follow her with my eyes, unable to say anything. She has me under her spell.

When she reaches the door, she turns to me with a small smirk and says, "I know you want me Jerome, why don't you stop fighting it?" She sends me a wink before pushing on the door and leaving the kitchen, leaving me in shock once again.

She's right I want her, I always have, but when did she start wanting me?

I take a few minutes to get control over myself again before heading back out to the common room. If Patricia wanted to play games, I was in. What she didn't seem to realize is that I can play just as well as she can. If she's going to keep teasing me, I can tease her right back.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**

**Here are the questions I had for you: **

**I have an idea of using Peddie to make Jerome jealous. Would anybody have a problem with Eddie and Patricia being actual friends in this story, without the crazy tension between them? I'm thinking of having Eddie agree to help Patricia make Jerome jealous, but there would be no actual feelings between the two.**

**Just let me know if you would have a problem with this or if you have any suggestions of what you want to see. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here is another update. I will probably update around this time every night that I have a chapter, just in case anyone is wondering.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia POV

I make my way back into the common room after kissing Jerome and flop onto the couch next to Joy. I needed to get away from Jerome before I caved, to accomplish this dare I needed him to give in, not me.

"How's it going?" Joy asks, turning to me in excitement.

"It's going," I nod, nudging to shoulder with hers. "Don't worry, you'll get him to give in."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," I mumble and turn as I hear Jerome reenter the room. His eyes are on my and I can tell he means business. He's not going to make this easy for me. "How long do I have?" I ask Joy, my eyes still on Jerome's as he makes his way over to us.

"Think you can pull it off in a week?" Joys asks.

"Yeah," I nod as I watch Jerome take a seat next to Eddie on the couch and pretend to pay attention to the game. I can tell his mind's a million miles away, just like mine. "How will we know when he falls for me?" I ask, keeping my voice low so we're not overheard.

Joy seems to think this over for a minute before responding. "We'll get together at the end of the week and evaluate everything," Joy says, her forehead scrunching in thought. "Because you could get him to hook up with you without him necessarily falling for you," Joy speculates. "Does that work for you?" she turns her brown eyes to me in question.

"Yeah," I nod. Honestly this whole thing sounds subjective, but I know it's not worth fighting it. I'm not going to back down, so it doesn't really matter. Another reason I don't push the subject is because I can feel Jerome's eyes on me. I look up and meet his blue eyes across the room; I decide it's time to turn up the heat a bit.

I send Jerome a knowing smile, before stretching my arms over my head and pushing my chest out deliberately. The move worked like a charm and Jerome's eyes were traveling over my body. When his eyes made their way back to mine. I sent him a wink. I didn't miss the look in his eyes that said two could play at this game.

Jerome sent me one of his patented smirks, his blue eyes sparkling, as he starts to stretch out as well. As he extends his long strong arms above his head, his black shirt rides up revealing pale, toned skin and muscles. While that sight is hot, it's the trial of golden hair leading from his belly button downward and the strong V lines that have me biting my lip in anticipation.

Dammit, he just one-upped me in my own game and the look in his teasing blue eyes tell me that was his intention.

"Damn Jerome's playing this game too, isn't he?" Joy whispers beside me.

I reluctantly turn away from Jerome and face Joy.

"He's not going to make this easy," I mumble, trying to get my racing heart to slow.

"Looks like it's time to step it up a step, Patricia," Joy voices my own thoughts, the only question is: how?

I turn back to face Jerome and catch sight of Eddie beside him. That's it! A plan starts to form in my head, why don't I use Eddie to drive Jerome crazy. "Hey Eddie, do you still need help cleaning out the theater stuff tomorrow?" I ask. Earlier today he'd asked me to help him out and I'd declined. Now, it seemed like the perfect way to make Jerome jealous.

"Yeah, you want to help?" Eddie asks as he turns his brown eyes away from the game and to mine. I can feel Jerome watching, but don't look his way. I don't really want to see the look of confusion I'm sure is on his face.

"Yeah," I nod with a smile.

"Great," Eddie beams and turns back to the game.

I finally let my eyes wander back to Jerome and he sends me a questioning look that says, "What the hell? You were just flirting with me and now you're making plans with Eddie."

I just shrug in response and let my eyes travel over his body suggestively. I know the look I'm giving him is enough to leave him with no doubt about what's happened between us in the last hour. I hope it's enough to make him want me.

I know tonight's been enough to make me realize just how bad I want Jerome and not just because of the dare.

Damn Joy and her dares that make me start to think about Jerome in this way.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Sorry for the wait everyone! The last few days have been busy and I didn't get the chance to type this chapter up. It's been in my head, but that does none of you any good :)**

**Once again, I want to say thanks for the feedback and reviews! And thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome POV

Patricia had filled my mind all night, I was either awake thinking about the way she had acted last night or I was asleep and dreaming about what I wanted to happen. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. Her green eyes, her auburn hair, her amazing body, it was all ingrained in my mind. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her and every time I opened them, I hoped she'd be standing there wanting me as much as I wanted her. Of course, she never actually was there when I opened my eyes, but I always hoped she would be.

A girl had never gotten to me like this before, usually if they were too hard to get I'd just move on to someone who was more than willing. Yes, I'll admit it, I'm a player, but with Patricia it's different. I would happily promise to give up all the other girls if I could have Trixie. I never thought that was a possibility, but after last night I wasn't so sure anymore.

Trixie had been all over me last night, she'd teased me to the best of her ability and I tried to keep up. I was doing great and even had hopes that I could get her to give in that night, but then she set up her 'date' with Eddie and I was confused as hell. I was starting to doubt whether she wanted me or not, but I couldn't ignore the way she looked at me after making plans with Eddie. It almost seemed as if she was doing it all to make me jealous, and honestly I wouldn't put it passed Patricia. I had absolutely no clue what was going on.

I let out a groan and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. The only thing I knew for certain was that I wanted Patricia and I couldn't get her out of my mind.

"You're up," Alfie says form across the room and I pull myself out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm up," I grumble as I prop myself up on my elbows and squint to see him across the room.

"You want to go get breakfast? I think I hear Trudy out there," Alfie asks, as he gets out of bed.

"Yeah," I nod and climb out of my bed as well. I need to shake thoughts of Patricia out of my head, but no matter how hard I try she won't leave. I just want to feel her lips on mine again and tangle my hands in her silky hair. God, I've got to get her out of my head.

"You okay dude?" Alfie asks, pulling me out of my thoughts as I go about pulling on a shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I ask, turning to look at Alfie.

"I just asked you what you were doing today, like five times," Alfie answers, his features scrunched in concern.

I shake my head to clear it and answer, "I'm fine and I have no idea what I'm doing." I have to get myself together!

"What's up with you and Patricia?" Alfie asks the question I can tell he's wanted to ask since last night.

"Nothing," I mumble, not really wanting to talk about it.

"It didn't look like nothing last night," Alfie grins.

"It's nothing Alfie," I repeat. "I have no idea what's going on," I add after a second.

Alfie just nods, before saying, "Let's go eat."

I just nod and follow him out of the room. We make our way into the dinning room and I take a seat next to Alfie, with an empty chair next to me. One look around the room tells me there is only one person missing and that person happens to be the little goth pixie I'm dying to see again.

I flip some pancakes on to my plate and go to reach for the bacon when I see Patricia enter the room. My breath catches in my throat when I see her, she's got her long hair thrown up into a messy bun at the top of her head and she's wearing a tight black tank top and a pair of very short plaid flannel shorts. Her long tanned legs are on display and I can't take my eyes off of her. She is drop dead gorgeous even when she's in her pajamas.

"Good morning Jerome, Eddie," Patricia runs her hand teasingly over my back as she takes the empty seat between Eddie and I. It appears as if I didn't imagine what happened between us last night because Trixie's all flirty again today.

She sits in the seat next to me and effectively ignores me and pays attention to Eddie, until I can't take it anymore. When I am about to cut in, she turns my direction and sends me a green eyes wink before leaning closer. It seems as if she's leaning in for a kiss, but I know that's not it. That doesn't stop my eyes from flickering to her light pink lips. I know she knows I can't take my eyes off her by the small smirk gracing those petal pink lips.

Patricia leans across me to grab the syrup, pressing her upper body into my right arm. The softness pressed against me makes my brain race with far from innocent fantasies. I can't help it, I want her, but I'm acting like a deer in the headlights.

As Trixie pulls back she smiles up at me as she says, "Sorry Jerome." I know she's really not sorry, she knows exactly what she's doing. I can tell by the glint in her eyes that her goal is to tease me like there's no tomorrow. Well, she's definitely succeeding.

I stay silent, not trusting myself to speak and Patricia goes back to talking with everyone else and ignoring me. That's okay with me right now, because I don't think I can control myself if she turns that hot gaze on me again. I need to get control of myself and quickly before I make a fool out of myself.

I zone out for the rest of breakfast and before I know it, almost everyone is gone, except for Patricia and Joy. I am pulled back to the present when Patricia says, "I'm going to get ready." She saunters out of the room and I watch her go, really wanting to follow her.

When she's gone, I let out a breath I didn't even notice I was holding. I run my hands through my hair in frustration once again. Patricia is stuck in my mind and I just can't get her out. I need to step up my game. I won't let Eddie get in the way of any possible relationship I may have with Patricia. I need to get my head out of the clouds and focus on getting Patricia to be mine. If only I could think straight when I'm around her, I might have a chance.

**Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you think. If there is anything you want to see happen in this story, just let me know and I will work it in. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here is another chapter, sorry I didn't get a chance to get one up yesterday. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia POV

I clomp down the steps and head to Eddie's room to let him know I am ready. As I walk past the guys' bathroom, the door opens and out comes none other than Jerome. He stops in his tracks when he sees me and I don't miss the way his eyes quickly flick over my body before coming to meet mine.

"Hey Jerome," I smile as I walk up and run a hand over his chest, loving the way his abs clench as my fingers graze over them.

Jerome reaches out and removes my hand from his chest before he says, "Looking for Eddie?" His tone is hard, I can tell something's bother him. If I am correct I think it is jealousy, exactly what I was going for.

"Yep," I pop the word out of my mouth. "We've got a hot date," I send Jerome a wink as I back away from him.

I saunter off to find Eddie and pause at his door to look back; Jerome's eyes are still glued on me. I smirk at him and send him a knowing wink before heading into Eddie's room.

Eddie is lying on his bed talking to Fabian. "Hey, you ready to go?" I ask, interrupting their conversation.

Eddie looks up at me and smiles, "Yes, I am." Eddie gets off his bed and heads over to me. "Let's go Yacker," Eddie laughs, locking his arm with mine and leading me out of the house.

Once we are settled in the theater room and have gotten to work on clearing things out, Eddie asks what I knew was coming, "So, Yacker, what's up with you and Jerry?"

I turn to look over my shoulder at Eddie. I am trying to figure out if I should tell him about the dare or not. Joy never actually said not to mention it to anyone and I could really use Eddie's help at making Jerome jealous. It would also be great if he knew what I was doing so he wouldn't actually think I was into him. Eddie and I were friends and we wouldn't be anything more than that.

"There's a dare," I answer, gauging Eddie's reaction. "And I actually need your help," I say, hoping he's willing to help.

"What kind of dare?" Eddie asks as he sets down the box he was holding and makes his way over to me.

"Well, Joy kind of dared me to get Jerome to fall for me," I answer, running my hand over the back of my neck.

"And you need me to help make him jealous?" Eddie guessed, knowing exactly what I was getting at without me having to say it.

"Yeah," I nod. "Are you in?" I ask and wait for his answer. If I can get Eddie on board with this plan, I can get to Jerome in no time.

Eddie studies me for a few seconds, his brown eyes searching for something. "And we'd be nothing more than friends, right?" Eddie asks hesitantly.

"God no!" I burst. I really hope Eddie's not looking for something more because he is not going to get it from me.

Eddie just nods, not revealing how he feels about this. "If I do this for you, I need you to help me with something," Eddie says after a moment.

"What is it?" I ask, really hoping it's something I can actually help with.

"I'll help you make Jerome jealous, if you help me win Joy over," Eddie says, his eyes searching mine.

"Wait…you like Joy?" I ask in shock and confusion.

"Yeah, I like Joy," Eddie answers, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I smile at him, "I'll help you with Joy." This will be great, set Joy up with Eddie and get Jerome for myself. Now I just have to be able to pull it off.

"Great, then I will help you make Jerome jealous," Eddie smiles as he makes his way over to me and pulls me closer. "But, we are nothing more than friends," Eddie whispers, his eyes on mine.

"Of course not," I smile and push Eddie away with a laugh.

With that issue out of the way, we go back to cleaning up the theater and planning ways to make Jerome jealous. I am more than ready to put everything into action. I want to win this dare, more than I ever thought I would. I want Jerome to fall for me, not only because of the dare though and that was starting to scare me.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Sorry this has taken so long to get updated. It has been one crazy week. Here is another update, sorry it's short and that not much is happening yet, I'm laying the ground work for the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear any suggestions that you may have. If you tell me what you want to see, I will work it in. Thanks again!**

* * *

Jerome POV

Most of my day was spent sitting around the house with Alfie. I was trying to figure out what was up with Patricia as Alfie rambled on about Amber. I'd zoned out a while ago and had missed half of what he was saying, but I'm sure I'd heard all of it before.

It wasn't until Joy came into the common room and sat next to me, that I pulled my thoughts away from Trixie and paid attention.

"What's up Jerome?" Joy asks, nudging me with her shoulder.

I turn and study Joy for a second, she's my best bet at figuring out what's going on with Patricia without actually going to Patricia and asking. "What's up with Patricia?" I ask.

"Whatever do you mean?" Joy asks, batting her eyes innocently. The thing was, it was more than obvious that she was anything but innocent. I could tell Joy knew what was going on, but I'd bet anything that she wasn't going to tell me.

"You know exactly what I mean Joy. Why was she all over me last night?" I ask, trying to at least get a little bit out of her.

"Have you ever considered that she might like you?" Joy asks, her brown eyes on mine. Yes, that had crossed my mind, but she's made it pretty clear in the past that she had absolutely no interest in me. Why would she change her mind now?

"She's made it pretty damn clear that she can't stand me Joy," I point out, even if I want Patricia to like me, it just doesn't seem all that likely.

"Maybe she changed her mind," Joy says with a knowing smile. I don't miss the jump my heart takes at the thought of Patricia actually liking me. I have liked Patricia for ages and I made that pretty clear, but I finally stopped trying to get her attention when she kept pushing me away. Could that actually be changing? Could she like me back? Somehow I found it highly unlikely, it was probably all the signals I'd gotten up until last night. Last night complicated things though, everything Patricia did made it seem like she was into me. Something just wasn't adding up, it gave me a feeling that something was up. But what?

"Do you know something I don't?" I ask Joy, hoping she's drop some type of hint. If I had some type of reason to go for it, I'd go ahead and make some moves and Patricia and see what happens.

"Maybe," Joy smiles, giving me the distinct impression that Trixie does like me…like that.

"Are you saying Trixie likes me?" I question, really needing an answer. If the answer was yes, I'd go after Trix, but if the answer was no I'd back off and forget about last night.

"I'm not saying anything," Joy mimes sealing her lips.

"Joy," I say, looking at her pointedly. It was clear she was hiding something. When Joy doesn't respond I ask another question that's been haunting me, "Are Eddie and Patricia together?" I really need the answer to be no.

"I don't know," Joy shrugs, and it appears that she's telling the truth. That has to be a good sign because if Trixie's with Eddie, she would have at least mentioned it to Joy.

"You are no help Joy," I groan as I lean back against the couch and run my hands through my hair in frustration.

Joy just laughs before saying, "Why don't you make a move Jerome?" She sends me a wink, telling me that I'm not imagining anything. Patricia was throwing herself at me and Joy knows why, but she has no intention of telling me. Instead of pushing it, I just let it go and take it as a good sign. It's time to turn on the charm and woo Patricia, Joy pretty much told me Trixie wanted me whether she wanted to or not.

At that moment, the front door slams closed and in to the common room walk Patricia and Eddie, laughing and joking together. They are definitely flirting and I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy rage through me. Eddie needed to stop touching Patricia, for his own good. From this point on, I vow to do whatever it takes to get Patricia away from Eddie and on my own arm. She was playing some type of angle, but I was going to play right back. We'd see who won in the end.

**Thanks for reading! Yet again, sorry it took so long to update. I'd love to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here is another chapter. Yet again, I know it's not nearly as exciting as a few of the first one's. It is setting the scene for the next chapter, which should involve a lot of moves on Patricia's part. Thanks for reading and if there is anything you want to see let me know!**

* * *

Patricia POV

I sent a wink Jerome's way as Eddie and I walked into the common room and joined him, Joy, and Alfie. Eddie and I had finished cleaning up the theater and plotting our next move. We'd decided to make moves tonight, we'd talk everyone into hanging out tonight and play some how work in truth or dare or some similar game. Yes, truth or dare was how this all had began, it seemed only right that I use it to my own advantage this time.

Before the night was over, I'd make another move on Jerome and Eddie and Joy would end up together. As long as everything went like we were planning.

"How'd it go?" Joy asks as Eddie and I sit on the couch and Eddie drapes his arm over my shoulder. I don't miss Jerome's eyes on us.

"It went great, we finished everything up," Eddie answers and I can hear the smile in his voice. I can't believe I never really realized he liked her, it's pretty obvious by everything he does.

"Yeah, but we need a fun night now," I smile sending Joy a look that said go along with it. I knew she would if she thought it was part of the game plan, which it was, but it was also a way to get Eddie and her together.

"Group game night!" Alfie speaks up from behind us. I'd almost forgotten that he was even here until now. My focus had been on the two guys surrounding me and Joy.

"Alfie," Jerome groans, making it clear he doesn't really want to have a group game night. I bet I could change his mind.

I lean forward and place a hand on his thigh, "Come on Jerome, it will be fun." I say suggestively and make sure to close one of my green eyes in a wink. "It won't just be board games…" I trial off in a way that leaves the ending up to Jerome's imagination. I meet his blue eyes and cock my head to the side as I say, "Are you game?"

His eyes search mine and I see a resolve settle in them. "I'm game," Jerome answers just like I knew he would. It's now a competition and Jerome never backs down from a competition, neither do I.

"So it's settled," I smile as I squeeze his thigh lightly before removing my hand and leaning back against Eddie.

"Yes!" Alfie cheers from behind us and I laugh.

"Alfie, go tell everyone else the plan," I say as I look over the back of the couch at him.

"I'm on it," Alfie smiles as he leaves the room.

My eyes connect with Joy and I know she wants to talk. "Joy, weren't we supposed to help Trudy with something?" I ask, giving us the perfect way to get away from the guys.

"I believe we were," Joy smiles and stands.

I stand as well and follow Joy out of the room. "Later boys," we wave as we leave the room. I can feel both of their eyes on us, Jerome's on me and Eddie's on Joy.

As some as we are safely in our room with the door closed Joy asks, "Okay, spill? What's up with Eddie?"

"I talked him into helping me out," I smile as I flop down on my bed and prop myself up on my elbows.

"Genius," Joy smiles. "Jerome was so jealous back there." Jerome was jealous, I could tell by the way his blue eyes took on the hard edge as they studied me.

"That's the goal," I laugh, I am going to get Jerome to fall for me and I wasn't afraid to pull out all of the stops.

"What's the plan for tonight?" she asks from her own bed.

"Play another game of truth or dare and get Jerome to snog me," I smile. "Or something along those lines. I'm open to suggestions."

"And Eddie's okay with you using him? He's willing to help?" Joy looks at me skeptically.

"Yes, tonight was actually his idea," I say, and it's true. Eddie had jumped right on board and started to come up with ways to get Jerome and I together as well as Joy and himself.

"What did you have to promise him to go along with this?" Joy asks, still stuck on the part about Eddie agreeing to help me make Jerome jealous.

I sigh before deciding what information I could tell her. "Eddie agreed to help me get Jerome to fall for me if I helped him get his crush to fall for him," I shrug as if it isn't a big deal. I can tell this much to Joy as long as I don't reveal that Eddie is crushing on her.

"Wait…who does Eddie like?" Joy asks, perking up at the perspective of being let in on the gossip.

"You don't know her," I answer, too quickly.

"Yes I do. I can tell by the look on your face Patricia," Joy protests.

"You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else," I smile and change the subject. I can't give too much away before tonight. "Help me figure out how to drive Jerome crazy," I smile. I know Joy wants me to win this bet more than she wants to know Eddie's crush. Joy's excited to play matchmaker for me, it's pretty funny that while she does that I'm playing matchmaker for her.

If everything went right tonight, Eddie and Joy would be together and I'd be one step closer to winning this bet.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Hopefully this chapter is a little more exciting than the last few. It's part one of game night, I'm not sure how many parts that are going to turn out being. I'm just winging this. Anyway, thanks for reading and if you have anything you want to see happen let me know.**

* * *

Jerome POV

I couldn't believe I was sitting in the common room on a Saturday night bored out of my mind. This game night that Patricia had talked me into was a complete bust to this point. So far everyone was just standing around talking, no different than any other night.

I had seperated myself from the group and was on the couch staring at my phone. I couldn't believe I was here when I could be at the party at Horus House. Katie, a girl I'd gotten together with and seriously regretted, had invited me. I didn't want to go to see her, she was way too clingy, but I'd much rather be there than here right now.

"You look bored there Jerry," Eddie says as he sits down next to me.

"Is it that obvious?" I say sarcastically as I look up at him with thinly veiled disgust. I really didn't like whatever was going on with Eddie and Patricia. I wanted Patricia for myself and I needed Eddie to back off.

Eddie laughs, "Yeah, you're not doing a very good job at hiding it."

I just send daggers at him with my eyes; he's really pissing me off right now. I'd prefer to go back to a few seconds ago when I was sitting here wallowing in my self-pity than talking to Eddie.

"Let's get the games started then," Eddie ignores my silence and continues on.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask without looking at him.

"I don't know, Never Have I Ever?" Eddie suggests.

"Without drinking?" I point out. Never Have I Ever is more of a drinking game in my past experience and since Victor is staying in all night that's out of the question. Even though I could do with a drink right about now, maybe that would help me make a move on Patricia without overthinking it.

"Fine, then Truth of Dare or Spin the Bottle?" Eddie shrugs, coming up with more suggestions.

I roll my eyes, "Could you come up with anything more elementary?" I ask. I know I'm not making this easy, but Eddie keeps persisting.

"Trust me Jerry, we came make Truth or Dare far from elementary," Eddie sends me a devious look. "Are you in?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

I take a minute to respond and let my eyes travel over to where Patricia is talking with Joy. She must feel my gaze because she looks up and sends me a sexy little smirk. Maybe Eddie's right; Truth or Dare could work in my favor. "I'm in," I nod, never taking my gaze off of Trixie. This game could help me in winning her over.

"Great," Eddie smiles at me before standing and saying to the rest of the house. "Truth or Dare, who's in?"

There is a wave of commotion as everyone agrees to play. We all arrange ourselves in a circle on the ground. I am sitting with my back pressed against a couch with Alfie and Eddie on either side of me. Trixie is sitting across from me; I chose this seat for that very reason. It would be very much to my advantage if I could watch her and send her looks that told her exactly what I wanted. If I was sitting next to her we could have a repeat of last night and I didn't need her touching me and distracting me from my goal.

"Who's first?" Amber asks as she clasps her hands together in anticipation.

"I'll go," Patricia chimes in. "Eddie, truth or dare?" Everyone turns to Eddie as they wait for his decision, but I keep my eyes trained on Trixie.

"Dare," Eddie chooses.

"I dare you to kiss Joy," Patricia says with a devious smile, this game may be a good idea after all. I look to Eddie next to me and he has a small smile on his face like he knew this was coming. Looking over to Joy, she looks shocked, but not in a bad way. Eddie crawls across the circle and plants a kiss on Joy's lips.

Once Eddie is seated back in his position he picks the next victim. "Amber, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth," Amber answers, her eyes wide with anticipation. The game goes on like this with truths and dares of people doing stupid things or admitting something to the group.

It wasn't until Joy said, "Patricia, truth or dare?" that I perked up some. I am curious to see what Trix will choose and I hope that it will somehow shed some light on how I can win this game that we'd been playing since last night.

"Truth," Patricia answers without hesitation.

"Playing it safe, aren't we Trix?" I ask, my eyes on her green ones. I would have expected her to choose dare, after all she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Actually Jerome, I believe dare is the easy way out. Anyone can do a simple dare, not everyone is willing to answer a question truthfully," Trixie answers, her green eyes boring into mine, challenging me to fight back. I don't, I want to see where this goes.

"Okay, Patricia, do you or have you ever had a thing for anyone in this room?" Joy cuts into our bickering and asks.

Patricia doesn't hesitate before answering Joy's question. Her eyes are on mine the whole time and they tell me everything I need to know. "Yes," Patricia says. The look in her eyes and her steady eye contact tells me she means me.

I am still processing this new information when without missing a beat Patricia says, "Jerome, truth or dare?" That sexy little smirk is back on her face and it takes all of my self-control to stop me from crawling across the circle and kissing it off of her.

"Truth," I answer, not backing down from her earlier challenge. If I'd have picked dare I know she would have taken that as a surrender. I wasn't giving in quiet yet, I now had the knowledge that liked someone in this room at one point or another and her body language was telling me it was me.

"Would you ever hook up with someone in this house?" Patricia asks, her green eyes sparkling. I know exactly what she wants, she wants me to admit that I feel it too. The truth is I do and I'm not going to deny it now, maybe this is the move that I need to make to get her to come crawling to me.

"Yes, but I thought I'd made that abundantly clear Trix," I answer with a teasing smile. I hold her gaze, not backing down and neither does she. Dammit, this girl knew how to play and she wasn't going to be an easy one to crack but I was going to do it. I was falling for her; I needed to make her fall for me to. The night was still young and I had faith that something would happen between us before the day was done. I was counting on it.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! If there are any truth or dares that you want to see happen, let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for the dare suggestions. Here is the second portion of the game night, there is definitely going to be one more section of game night, maybe more. I'll see where this goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia POV

Dammit, I was speechless. Jerome's blue eyes were staring straight at me as he answered my truth. "Yes, but I thought I'd made that abundantly clear Trix," the teasing smile on his lips gets me as much as his words do. He just flat out admitted in front of everyone that he wanted me. The problem was I wanted him too. I wanted him bad.

Completing my original dare was going to be much more complicated than I'd originally thought. Yes, it would be very easy to get Jerome to fall for me, he'd just admitted he was basically already there. The problem was going to be stopping myself for falling for him in return. I couldn't fall for Jerome, I didn't need a guy no matter how much I wanted him.

Jerome sends me a wink when I don't react. He knows he's got me stuck. Dammit!

"Who's next?" Amber asks when Jerome doesn't keep the game rolling immediately.

Jerome's eyes finally leave me as they go to look around the circle, his eyes settle on Joy who is sitting next to me. "Joy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Joy answers.

I snap out of my Jerome daze when I hear Joy's answer. This is exactly what I've been waiting for, I'd promised Eddie I'd get the two of them together and now I needed Jerome's help. I had the perfect truth to ask her, now I just needed to get it across to Jerome.

Before Jerome has a chance to come up with a truth of his own I couch a little to gain his attention. Like I expected, his blue eyes flick away from Joy and land on me. The look he is sending me fills me with feelings I don't want to be feeling right now. I push them down and subtly motion my head to Eddie. Jerome raises his eyebrows in confusion. I motion between Joy and Eddie as I mouth, "Date Eddie."

Jerome's eyes linger on mine for a second before he nods, apparently getting my message. He turns back to Joy and asks, "Would you ever date Eddie?"

"What?" Joy asks in confusion. "Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer the question Joy," Jerome says, his eyes flicking over to me again to make sure he got the message. I send him a flirty smile, yes, he definitely got it right and I owe him one.

I turn to look at Joy and her cheeks are red, she looks to me for help and I just shrug. She doesn't seem to realize that I'd just set her up.

"So Joy, would you date me?" Eddie asks when Joy doesn't respond still.

Joy lets out a loud sigh before answering, "Yes I would." I knew that was the answer that was coming. Joy has liked Eddie forever, but it was a crush she swore she'd never act on. Now that I knew Eddie liked her back, I couldn't help but make he act on it. After all, she was the one who was trying to set Jerome and I up. It seemed only fair that I attempt to set her up as well.

Commotion breaks out around the circle as everyone takes in what was just admitted. I look back at Jerome to find his eyes on me, "Thank you," I mouth and send him a small smile.

Jerome just nods and runs a hand through his silky sandy blonde hair. Oh, how I'd love to run my hands through that hair and tangle my fingers in it as his mouth is pressed to mine. And then his hands would…NO PATRICIA! STOP IT! I mentally scream at myself as I close my eyes and shake the thoughts of Jerome out of my head.

When I open my eyes they immediately meet Jerome's once again and he sends me a knowing look almost like he is thinking the same exact things that I was. Dammit, if he's thinking the same things I am, then why are we still sitting here playing this game when we could be making those fantasies a reality? DAMMIT PATRICIA! STOP IT! My mind screams at me again and I groan as I drop my head to my hands. I need to get Jerome out of my head, there is not way I can walk away from this dare unharmed it I fall for him as well.

I zone out as the game continues, fighting the images of Jerome that keep popping into my head. I refuse to look at him, but that's not helping my imagination any. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse than the thoughts that were running through my head Amber says, "Patricia, truth or dare?"

I snap my eyes up to meet Amber's, "Dare," I answer, not sure I can take another truth right now. Anyway, Amber doesn't know my plan with Eddie so the dare probably won't have anything to do with Jerome. Stupid me for forgetting Amber knows about the dare as well.

"I dare you to play a game of fire truck with Jerome," Amber smiles mischievously and there are a bunch of hoots and hollers from around the circle.

"No way in hell!" the words are out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them. Dammit, if I want to win this bet I need to do this. The problem is I know it will have as much affect on me as it will on Jerome, if not more.

"Not up for the challenge Trix?" Jerome smirks from across the circle, his blue eyes darkening as the seconds passed. It looked like he was going to enjoy this.

Dammit! I curse internally. Looks like I need to step my game up a notch. I couldn't believe I was going to do this, "You wish." I roll my eyes as I start to mentally prepare myself for the next few pivotal seconds. There were some lines that once you crossed them you couldn't go back, I had the feeling this was one of them.

**Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you think! Who do you want to see be the "fire truck" driver? Patricia or Jerome? I feel like the fire truck is usually the guy, but we can mix it up however you all want to see it. It's going to be Jerome's POV if that makes you prefer one or the other. Let me know what you want to see :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Well, here's the next chapter. This isn't exactly what I was picturing when I sat down to write it, but I'm okay with where it's going right now. Not exactly how I planned, but I figured I'd just roll with it and see where it takes me. If you have anything you want to see, just let me know and I will work it in. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Jerome POV

Patricia's green eyes were full of fire, Amber had just dared her to play a game of fire truck with me. She seemed hesitant, but that quickly left when I'd challenged her.

I kept my blue eyes steadily on Patricia as I let her take the lead; I wasn't going to let her know how much I was looking forward to this dare. I wanted Patricia's hands on me anyway that I could get them. I just send a smirk Patricia's way when she doesn't respond.

Finally, Patricia rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh. "Who's the fire truck?" she asks, turning her not amused eyes to Amber.

"You're the fire truck," Amber answers with a giddy smile.

Patricia's eyes turn back to me the fire even more passionate than before. The look on her face tells me she's in this to win this. She is going to make sure she drives me crazy through this whole dare and the truth is I can't wait.

Patricia moves across the circle towards me, her eyes never leaving mine and it's like we're the only two in the room. I stretch my legs out so she can sit between them as her fingertips make contact with my ankle. I know the main concept of this game, run your fingers up the other person's leg starting with the ankle and leading up to the crotch. Usually the person who's being "driven upon" stops the "driver" before they reach their destination, the problem with I have no intention of stopping Patricia.

Trixie's fingertips start to slowly move up my ankle to my calf and I can the sparks her touch ignites flowing throughout my body. As Patricia's hand travels up my leg and her eyes stay on mine, my mind starts to run wild. In my mind I stop Patricia's hand right now and pull her close and press my lips against hers. In my mind there is no one else in the room and I kiss her until we take it even farther. I want Trixie in everyway that I possibly can. I don't think I've ever wanted anyone this bad before.

As Patricia's hand gets closer and closer to where I want it the most my mind gets even wilder. She's surrendering herself to me, letting me make her feel as good as I know I can. I can't get enough of the fantasies running through my head, I want them to be real.

It isn't until Trixie's hand rests were I want it the most and where I'm sure she can tell I want it the most that I say, "Red Light." I don't say stop her because I don't want her hand there; trust me I do, no I stop her because of where my mind went. I stopped her because my mind took that next step, the next step to where I have completely fallen for Patricia. The step where I love her and it scares me. I've never taken that step before and it takes me by surprise.

Patricia pulls her hand away and there is a slight smirk on her face, but I know she's trying to hide something. I know she felt it too. She felt that connection and she knew what I was thinking the whole time, up until the very end that is. If the look in her eyes tells me anything, she is definitely up for making my fantasies realities.

She pulls back from me and takes her seat across from me in the circle. I just watch in silence, my mind is completely jumbled from her touch. I want her, but I want her more than just physically. I want all of her. I want her heart.

I shake my head and push those thoughts out of the way. Even if Patricia doesn't find me completely revolting anymore there is no way that she has actually fallen for me. There is no way that she could actually love me. She's made that extremely clear in the past, but then again I never thought I'd fall this hard for her.

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair, never taking my eyes off Trixie as I try to clear my mind. Her touch filled me with all kinds of feelings I never thought I'd have. I expected the pure excitement, but not all the complicated feelings that were coming to the surface.

I couldn't pay attention as everyone else fell back into the game my mind was too jumbled. I couldn't deny it anymore I wasn't falling for Trixie. I'd already fallen. I'd fallen hard and fast and there was no going back.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia POV

Jerome hasn't taken his blue eyes off of me since our little fire truck dare and it's starting to affect me. There's something in the way his dark blue eyes stare at me that makes me think he's seeing into me. Like he's reading my mind and he knows exactly how I feel about him. Something has changed in his eyes since he said "Red Light" but I don't know what it is. I want to know what it is.

I can't get him out of my mind, but I keep trying. I try not to look at him because when I do my eyes meet his blue ones and I can't focus. He pulls me in and there's no going back if I take that plunge, so I don't look at him. Even though I don't look at him I can still feel his eyes on me.

Instead of focusing on Jerome, I try to focus on the game that's still going on, but I can't. I really just want the game to be over so I can go lock myself in my room where I can't do something stupid that I may regret. Of course nothing's that easy, instead I sit there and watch as Eddie says, "Jerome, truth or dare?"

Jerome's eyes finally leave me as he looks over to Eddie, but they quickly move back to me as he answers, "Dare."

The look on Eddie's face tells me he's putting our plan to action, but I don't want him to. If he does I know that I will cave. My self-control is currently fleeting and I know that any dare involving Jerome will need self control. I try to send Eddie a mental message not to include me in the dare, but of course it doesn't work. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Patricia," Eddie smirks.

Jerome's expression mimics what I'm feeling inside. We are both fighting something internally and seven minutes is heaven is going to wipe away any resolve we currently have. Jerome doesn't protest, instead he just nods his head in a defeated manner as he runs his hands through his sandy blonde hair. "Where?" he asks.

"Your room," Eddie answers with another smirk.

Jerome just nods and stands, he stops in front of me and extends his hand. I take hold of it and let him help me up. I don't miss the spark of chemistry that surges between us at the contact. I silently follow Jerome out of the room and down the hall to his room, my hand still in his. When we are alone in his room with the door closed we stand there staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Jerome takes a seat on his bed after a few seconds of silence. He looks up at me with unreadable blue eyes. "Trix…" he starts and I can tell by the tone of his voice that things are about to turn from teasing and flirty to serious. I'm not ready for that, I'd prefer to pretend like the feelings that have started to appear for Jerome aren't there. I don't want to talk serious.

I stop Jerome from continuing by holding up a hand and moving to sit next to him. "Shall we," I ask with a raised eyebrow. The look I send him says, Let's just not talk, not tonight.

"Yeah," Jerome shakes his head slightly, seemingly shaking the previous thoughts out of his head. He cups my cheek with his hand and leans in to press his lips against mine. His lips are soft and tentative at first, but when I respond to his lips things heat up. Before I know it Jerome and I are full on snogging, moving closer and closer to each other until there is absolutely no space between us. My hands are tangled in his hair and his are skimming my sides. I can't get enough, I want Jerome, all of him.

We get lost in the moment and for a second I can push everything but the feel of his lips on mine and his hands on me from my mind. There is no dare to get Jerome to fall for me. There are no unexpected feelings for Jerome. There is nothing but the two of us.

I never want this to end, but of course it does. There is a knock on the door as Eddie yells, "Times up!"

Jerome and I pull apart and I let out a groan. Did Eddie really have to interrupt us? Everything else just came rushing back to me and I really don't care to think about it right now.

I look over at Jerome and he looks as frustrated as I feel. He must feel my eyes on him because his flick up to meet mine. He sends me a small smile and I can't help but smile back. "I guess we should head out there before Eddie breaks down the door," Jerome says, seeming calmer than I am.

"Yeah," I nod and stand from the bed. I take a few steps toward the door and my head clears the farther away from Jerome I am. I take a deep breath and release it as I try to get back into the mind frame of the Patricia that is supposed to be seducing Jerome for a dare. I can't seem to leave the Patricia who actually has feelings for Jerome behind though. The Patricia that is falling for Jerome is winning out.

I feel Jerome's presence behind me and I turn to face him. "Can you tell everyone that I went to bed? It's been a long day," I shrug. I need to be alone for a bit and from the look in Jerome's blue eyes he understands.

"Yeah no problem," Jerome nods. He opens the door and we walk out in silence. I walk straight for the steps and Jerome heads to the common room.

"Hey Trix," Jerome catches my attention as I start up the steps.

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn to face him. He is standing by the door to the common room with his hands in his pockets. He seems to be debating something.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Jerome asks. I'm shocked, I honestly didn't expect that but I'm happy that's what he said. I do want to hang out with Jerome and not just for the dare. I actually just want to spend time with him.

I hesitate for a second because I know if I hang out with him I'll fall even harder. "Yeah," I nod.

"Great," Jerome smiles and turns to walk off into the common room.

When he is gone I allow myself to race up to my room and flop down onto my bed. What the hell was I going to do? I was falling for Jerome. No, I wasn't falling for Jerome; I'd already fallen…hard. There was no turning back now and I honestly didn't want to. I knew there was one thing I had to do though. I had to talk to Joy about this dare. I couldn't do it. There were too many feelings involved. If I actually wanted a real shot with Jerome outside of this dare I'd have to surrender and accept Victor duty. It wasn't giving up it was prioritizing. I knew if Jerome found out about the dare there would be no hope of whatever was starting to form between us.

Yes, I was picking Jerome over the dare. I had clearly lost my mind.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here is the next chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter, but here it is. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Jerome POV

I couldn't believe that I'd just asked Patricia to hang out tomorrow, well it wasn't so much a surprise that I'd asked. The real surprise was that Trixie agreed to it.

The whole seven minutes in heaven dare had sure taken its toll on me and I had a feeling that it had Patricia as well. She seemed like she was wrestling with a variety of different thoughts when we'd pulled away from each other. She was just as confused as I was about what was happening between us.

I took a minute to collect myself and wipe the huge grin that was currently on my face off before I made my way back to the common room where everyone was waiting for us. I walked through the door and was greeted by catcalls from everyone. I rolled my eyes and went to take my seat against the couch again.

"Where's Patricia?" Joy asked, looking up at me as if I'd done something wrong.

"She said she was going to bed," I answer as I sit down. I left out the part that she needed time to herself because I figured Joy already understood that.

"Is she okay?" Joy asked, sending me a knowing look. I could tell that unlike most of the room, Joy knew what was going on with Patricia. She knew Patricia was struggling with something and she seemed to know what it was. I thought I knew what it was, but I wasn't sure. It could have just been wishful thinking.

"Yeah, she's fine," I nod and Joy just nods back.

"So, who's next?" Alfie asks, bringing all of our attention back to the game, the game I was tired of playing. I just needed some time to think things over and figure out what had just happened in my room and how I felt about it. I also needed to figure out what I wanted to happen when I hung out with Trixie tomorrow. I wanted to prove to her that I things could work between us as more than friends it that's what she wanted. I needed to show her that I am not the player that she thinks I am.

"Actually, I think I'm going to call in a night," Joy pipes up. "It's been a long day." I can tell that Joy wants to go talk to Patricia. She wants to get the 411 on what is happening between us. I feel like I should stop her because it seemed like Trixie wanted to be left alone, but I don't because I think Trixie may need to talk to Joy even if she doesn't want to. I know I need someone to talk to right now.

"Yeah, I'm with Joy on this one," I speak up, hoping we can just be done for the night. I need to think about everything that's happened today.

"Fine," Amber groans. "I guess we're done," Amber says with a pout in her voice. Both Joy and I ignore her as we stand from the circle and leave the room.

"So, what happened between you and Patricia?" Joy asks when we are alone in the hallway.

"Joy," I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. I don't want to tell her anything that Patricia doesn't want her to know. I also don't want to give away that I am head over heels for Trixie. I know it's pretty obvious that I have fallen for Patricia, I'm just not ready to admit it to anyone else quite yet.

"We snogged," I shrug. That must I'm sure was obvious, so I wasn't giving too much away.

Joy rolls her eyes, "That much was obvious."

"That's all that happened Joy," I shrug and turn to walk off into my room.

"I'm not buying it Jerome," Joy calls after me.

"I don't care if you do," I shrug. "Trix will tell you whatever she wants you to know." I turn into my room and close the door behind me. I flop down onto my bed with a sigh. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I'd asked Patricia out and I wasn't sure how she thought I'd meant it. Had she accepted thinking it was just as friends? Or did she want it to be something more too? I was hoping for the latter.

I couldn't get thoughts of Patricia out of my head and being alone in my room didn't help any thing. Only minutes ago Patricia had been on this very bed with me and we'd been snogging. It was no secret that I'd wanted to go farther than just snogging, but I knew that wasn't an option. Honestly I was still in shock that Patricia was kissing me back as hard as she was. It made me think that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I wasn't sure what Patricia felt, I was just hoping it was the same as what I felt.

I needed to know what she was feeling though I was dying to know. I was going to find out what Patricia thought was going on between us. I was going to ask her tomorrow when we hung out. I was going to tell her how I felt about her. I just really hoped that I wouldn't regret it.

**Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Sorry for the wait, I've just been extremely busy. I would really love to say that I hope to update daily, but if anything updates are going to get slower than they already are. There is so much that I need to get done in the next month or so and sadly writing will have to get pushed off. I will try to update whenever I can, but please stick with me. I promise I will update, it just might take a while with everything going on.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia POV

It wasn't even in my room alone for five minutes before Joy joined me. I kept telling myself I wanted to be alone so I could figure things out, but I don't think I really wanted to be. I already knew what I needed to do and that was call off this dare and I needed Joy to be here to do that.

"So what happened Patricia?" Joy asks as she sits down on her bed across from me and smiles.

"Actually Joy, there's something we need to talk about," I start, ready to spill that I was going to give up on the dare. I didn't want to ruin anything that could possibly be happening between Jerome and I for a stupid dare.

"Yes, you need to tell me what happened in Jerome's room," Joy smiles happily. I can tell she isn't going to stop until I give her the details.

"We made out," I shrug, there really wasn't more to tell.

"That's all you're going to give me?" Joy asks incredulously. "Oh come on Patricia, I'm sure there was more than that."

"Really, all we did was make out," I answer. "But it did make me realize something…" I start only to be cut off.

"He didn't try to make a move or anything?" Joy asks skeptically.

"No, but we're hanging out tomorrow," I answer, maybe that bit of information would get her to back off so I could tell her the conclusion I'd come to. No such luck.

"Perfect!" Joy bursts. "You can seal the deal tomorrow and win this dare once and for all," Joy smiles in excitement.

"About the dare…" I start only to be cut off once again. Joy isn't making this easy on me. I need to tell her before I chicken out, whatever I may have with Jerome's is more important than some stupid dare. I need to take care of this before I regret it.

"Ooh… speaking of dares, what the hell was that with all the Joy and Eddie dares?" Joy asks, turning her serious expression on. I knew this was going to come up eventually, but I was hoping I could get out what I wanted to say first.

"Why does it matter Joy? You like him," I say, hoping she doesn't push the subject too much. I know she feels slightly betrayed because I swore I'd never tell anyone she likes Eddie. I never actually did tell anyone though, she did, but I was the one to blame for the dare that led to it in the first place. Until this afternoon I'd had no intention of sharing Joy's feelings with anyone, but when I figured out Eddie liked Joy back I had to do something. Joy was working to get Jerome and I together, no matter how unconventional of a way she was going about it, so I figured it was only fair that I set her up with Eddie.

"Patricia," Joy sends me a hard look. I can tell she feels hurt.

I take a deep breath and tell her the truth. "Eddie likes you Joy," I admit. I never promised Eddie I wouldn't say anything, I only promised to help him get Joy.

"He does?" Joy asks in shock. Her whole expression changes completely.

"Yes, he does," I answer.

"How do you know?" Joy asks, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"He told me," I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"When?" Joy questions.

"Today when we were cleaning the theater storage room," I answer as I look at Joy. Her expression is confused, yet happy.

"Why did he tell you?" she asks. She wants to know everything and I can't stop myself from telling her. She's my best friend and I want her to be happy. If answering her questions leads to making her happy then that's what I 'm going to do.

"He promised to help me with the whole Jerome situation if I agreed to help him with you," I admit with a shrug.

"And you agreed?" Joy continues her questioning as she tries to process everything.

"Yes I agreed," I laugh. Joy's questions were getting more and more repetitive and simply. "He likes you, you like him, I figured it would be worth my time to set up two up," I shrug. I wasn't sure if Joy was going to be happy that I'd taken it upon myself to set her and Eddie up or if she was going to be pissed.

"So, do I make the first move? Or should I wait until he does?" Joy asks, a smile taking over her face. Apparently the answer was happy, she was happy I'd intervened.

"That I can't tell you Joy, but you've never been one to sit back and wait for what you want to just fall in your lap," I laugh. Joy went for what she wanted and didn't take no for an answer, kind of like me. I found myself chewing on my lip as I considered what would happen if I went after Jerome like I was suggesting Joy go after Eddie. Did I have it in me? I wasn't quite sure. Jerome did things to me that I wasn't used to. He made me second-guess myself.

"I'll go after him starting tomorrow," Joy smiles at me. "Just like you'll go after Jerome and finish this dare."

"About the dare…" I start again, only to be cut off once again. It was appearing as if the dare was not a topic I was going to be able to talk about tonight.

"Let's talk about the dare tomorrow, okay?" Joy asks as she stretches her arms out above her.

I just nod and fall back onto my bed. It's not worth fighting it tonight; we can figure it out tomorrow. I'm not sure where things are going to go from here, but I know I want to find out what is actually between Jerome and I. To do that, I am going to need to take the dare off the table, I can't do that to Jerome. It's funny how many things can change in the matter of hours. I was in too deep already to back out so I was just going to dive in and see where the tide took me.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here's the next update. Sorry it took so long. I know this isn't my best chapter, but it's setting up for more. Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you want to see!**

* * *

Jerome POV

Last night I barely slept again, I can't get Patricia out of my head. I keep trying to figure out what she thinks today will mean. I want it to mean that there may be a chance of a future for the two of us, but I'm worrying that she may think it just means we're friends.

I definitely want to be more than just friends with Patricia, but if that's all she's ready for I'll take it. At this point I'll take whatever I can get.

I mentally shake myself and try to clear my brain of all of the craziness that it filling it. I need to focus of having a good time with Trixie today, not planning our future together. I need to take this step by step and see what Trixie is thinking.

I lie there in my bed for a while thinking before I finally get up and get ready for the day. I get dressed and head out to the kitchen to see if Trudy has breakfast ready yet. "Good morning Jerome," Trudy smiles as me as I enter the kitchen. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep," I shrug.

"Well you're not the only one. Patricia's already in the dining room," Trudy informs me as she moves around the kitchen.

"Thanks Trudy," I smile as I head through the door leading to the dining room.

"Hey Trix," I smile as I find her sitting at the dining room table with a piece of toast sitting on a plate in front of her.

"Hey," she smiles as she looks up at me.

I take the seat next to her and turn to face her. "You ready for today?" I ask, really hoping she's as excited as I am.

She just nods, her green eyes on me. "What are we doing?" she asks.

"I was thinking we could head into town and walk around and maybe grab lunch or something," I shrug. "What do you want to do?"

"That sounds great," Trixie smiles at me. "What time do you want to go?" she asks.

"Ten-ish?" I shrug. I don't want to seem too eager, even though I really am. I want to spend time alone with Trix and I want to see where this is going to go.

"Sounds good," Patricia nods and falls silent. Something seems to be bothering her, but I don't know what it is. I really hope it doesn't have anything to do with us, but I have a feeling it may.

It was almost ten and I was sitting in the common room waiting for Patricia. "Ready Jerome?" Trixie asked as she came through the door.

I look up and smile at her. "Of course," I answer as I get up and head over to her. "Let's go," I extend my hand to her and she takes it. Our hands fit together like puzzle pieces. Surprisingly Trixie lets me hold her hand the whole way into town.

When we ready the town we make our way around the streets talking about anything that pops into our heads. It's almost like we've been friends forever, there is never an awkward loll in the conversation and when there is silence it's comfortable.

"Want to stop anywhere?" I ask as we pass a strip of small family owned stores.

I watch as Patricia's eyes scan the storefronts, stopping for a second on the bakery. "Let's go there," she smiles at me.

"Come on," I smile as I pull her along towards the door. We enter the doors and the sweet aroma of fresh cooked pastries fills my nose. It smells amazing.

I let Patricia lead me around the store to all of the glass cases of baked goods. Her hand is still in mine and it causes me to smile inwardly. Patricia actually seems to be enjoying our little 'date' that isn't really a date even though I want it to be.

"Want anything?" I ask as we finish our lap around the store. Trixie bites her lip as she contemplates the food in front of her.

"I'm going to get a blueberry muffin," she nods towards the muffins in the case in front of us.

"Two blueberry muffins," I say to the clerk behind the counter.

Trixie looks up at me in questions and stops me as I grab for my wallet. "I can pay for myself," she protests.

"I know you can, but you're not going to," I smile down at her and hand the clerk the money.

"Jerome," Patricia turns to me in protest as she finally lets go of my hand.

"It's on me Trix. Just let me do this," I say with pleading eyes.

"Fine," Patricia nods and takes her muffin from the counter. "But I'm paying for lunch," she answers as she walks towards the door, leaving me behind.

"Trix," I start to protest as I follow her out into the open air.

"Don't even bother Jerome," Patricia turns on me. "It's only fair," she sends me a flirt, yet mischievous smile.

"Fine," I roll my eyes and fall into step behind her as we continue to walk down the street.

"Thank you Jerome," Patricia says before taking her first bite of muffin.

"You're welcome," I smile as I bump Patricia playfully with my shoulder. We fall into a comfortable silence as we both eat our muffins.

It feels really great to spend time with Trixie and it seems as if she feels the same way. Yes, she's still the same stubborn girl I've always known, but something seems to have shifted between us. I know on my end that I have fallen head over heels for her, now I just need to get Trix to fall just as hard for me. It might take time, but I'm starting to get the feelings she'll come around.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think and what you want to see happen next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here's the next update. It's kind of short, but it's just a set up for what is coming next.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Patricia POV

I have to admit that I was having an amazing time hanging out with Jerome. It was starting to feel more like a date than just two friends hanging out but I was completely okay with that. I think it was the way we'd been holding hands the whole time and the way Jerome insisted on paying for my muffin that made everything seem date like.

When I actually sat down and thought about it I could honestly admit that I'd love to be on a real date with Jerome. I'd love for Jerome to be my boyfriend and that scared the bloody hell out of me. I wasn't one to let a guy have my heart just so he could play with it.

Something about Jerome was different thought. I trusted him for some unknown reason and I had a feeling that he wouldn't hurt me. I hoped my feeling was right because there was no turning back after I'd fallen this hard.

I knew what I had to do. As soon as we got back to the house I was telling Joy I was done with the dare. I'd come to the conclusion that Jerome wasn't going to hurt me; now I was worried about me hurting him. I knew if he ever found out about the dare I would.

"So are you having a good time Trix?" Jerome asks as we walk away from the deli we just ate lunch at and yes, I'd paid. If there was any chance at any romantic relationship between us I needed Jerome to know that I wasn't; going to be treated like some girl who couldn't even buy her own lunch. I wasn't like Amber; I didn't need to be showered with gifts and attention. No, I just needed someone who was willing to give me a shot.

"Surprisingly I am Jerome," I smile up at him catching the happiness in his blue eyes. I reach out and grab his hand in mine again loving the spark of connection that shoots through me at the contact.

"Great," Jerome smiles down at me. "So am I," he squeezes my hand gently before we start to make our way down the street. "So, are you ready to head back?" Jerome asks looking down at the ground as we walk. I can tell he doesn't really want to head back, but he's giving me an out. An out that I don't really feel like taking, but I know I have to. I have to talk to Joy and end all of this dare business before it's too late.

"Honestly Jerome, I don't," I say as my eyes scan the profile of his face, he still hasn't looked up for the ground. "But we probably should," I answer, the look of disappointment on his face makes my heart hurt. Almost as soon as the look of disappointment appears he wipes it away and replaces it with an unaffected expression.

"Let's go then," Jerome nods and we start to move in the direction of school.

The walk back is in silence, both of us are lost in thought.

When we reach Anubis House we both pause at the steps, neither of us wanting to go in and end this amazing afternoon we'd had.

I grab Jerome's other hand in mine and look up at him, waiting for his blue eyes to meet mine before saying, "I really did have a great time today Jerome," I admit as my eyes search his blues ones.

"So did I Trix," Jerome smiles down at me. I can tell that he's waiting for the but. Well, he's going to have to keep waiting because it's not coming.

"We should do this again," I smile as I move closer to Jerome. Before I even knew what I was planning on doing my lips are pressed against his. Jerome doesn't waste anytime as he pulls me closer and gives into the kiss. The feeling of his lips on mine is amazing. It's not the first time I've kissed Jerome. It's not even the first time I've kissed him in the last twenty-four hours, but every time never ceases to surprise and amaze me. There's a spark between Jerome and I and I don't want to lose it.

All too soon we are pulling apart and smiling at each other. I want to keep kissing Jerome, but there's something else that needs to happen first. I need to talk to Joy and end this dare before it's too late.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here is the next update! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

I am in a daze as I watch Patricia walk up the steps that head to the girls' rooms after that amazing kiss. I was currently ecstatic that Patricia wants to do this again. I had an amazing time and there is no longer any doubt in my mind that I have completely fallen for Trixie.

Today was amazing, just being alone with Trixie not worrying about anything else. I never wanted it to end, but I knew it had to. I just couldn't wait to do it again. This whole weekend had taken a turn that I'd never expected, but I couldn't be happier.

After Patricia is long gone, I shake myself out of my daydreams and make my way into the common room. I make my way over to the couch and plop down next to Eddie. "How'd it go?" he turns to me and asks.

"Great," I nod, not really wanting to share Patricia's and my alone time with anyone.

"Jerome, you're back!" Amber squeals as she comes skipping over to me.

"Yeah," I nod as I look up at her in confusion. What does she want?

"Can you go get Patricia for me?" she asks with a big smile.

"Can't you?" I ask in confusion. Why does she need me to go get Trixie?

"Oh come on Jerome. We all know you want to spend more time with her," Amber smiles knowingly.

I roll my eyes as I push off of the couch. "Fine," I know it's not worth arguing, Amber always gets her way and she's right, I want more time with Trixie.

I make my way up the steps and to Trixie's room quickly, but stop in my tracks when I hear Patricia and Joy talking. I don't want to barge in, it seems like they're having an important conversation.

"I can't do this anymore Joy," I hear Patricia say. What can't she do anymore? I wonder as I lean back against the wall next to their slightly open door.

"Why not Patricia? You agreed to it?" Joy says.

"I know, but I'm giving up. I'll take a month of Victor duty," Patricia says in what sounds like a resigned voice. Why would Trixie be stuck on a month of Victor duty? If she is, I'll volunteer to stay back with her. That would give us some more alone time together.

"Why are you giving up Patricia? He's already head over heels for you. You're going to win this dare," Joy says. Who's already head over heels for her? What dare? Could this have anything to do with Trix's sudden change of feelings towards me? My heart rate starts to speed up, what if they are talking about me?

"I like him Joy. I'm not going to ruin whatever might be happening between us," Patricia says.

"Jerome will never find out about the dare," Joy argues back.

They are talking about me. Patricia was dared to get me to fall for her and I'd completely fallen for it. Had all of this been one big lie? I wasn't going to sit back and pretend like I'd never heard this. I needed to know what was going on and Patricia was going to tell me whether she wanted to or not.

"What dare?" I ask as I push the door open and step into the room. Patricia and Joy's heads whip around and find me.

"Jerome!" Patricia gasps, her expression turning worried. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"What dare Patricia?" I ask again. When she doesn't answer I say, "Was this all a joke? Getting me to fall for you?" I ask, not caring that I just admitted that I had fallen for Patricia. I was to pissed to care, I wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on.

"No Jerome, it wasn't a joke. I like you, that's why-" Patricia begins.

"Why does it matter Jerome?" Joy cuts in. "You're a player anyway. What's the difference in Patricia playing her before you can play her?"

"Joy stop!" Patricia orders.

"This is between Patricia and I, Joy," I say at the same time.

"If you are going to blame her for something she didn't do then it's between all of us," Joy snaps at me, ignoring Patricia.

I take a step closer to Joy as I say, "The hell it does."

Before either Joy or I have a chance to take it to the next level, Patricia steps in. "Please Joy," Joy looks at Patricia and then back to me.

"Fine, I'll stay out of it," Joy pouts as she walks over to her bed, refusing to leave the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on Patricia?" I snap as soon as Joy is out of the way.

"Nothing!" Patricia protests.

"So you just lead me on for no reason?" I say. I can't get my head around the fact that everything was probably fact.

"No!" Patricia shouts. "I like you Jerome!" Patricia's eyes are pleading.

"Yet I was a dare to you," I say disbelievingly. It all made sense now, the sudden flirty Patricia and everything else that had happened this weekend. It was all fake. Why the hell had I let myself get pulled into it?

"That's how it started, but not how I want it to end," Patricia tries to reason with me. I can tell she seems to mean it, but I don't want to forgive her.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes as I run my hand through my hair. "Amber's looking for you," I shoot back at her as leave the room. I needed to get out of there before I break down in front of her.

I make my way to my room and close the door before collapsing on the bed and letting myself fall into a spiral of self pity. Why had I let myself fall for Patricia? I knew she would never like me, so why had I left myself believe she could? She'd made it damn clear in the past that I wasn't anything like she wanted.

Dammit, why the hell had I let myself fall for her? Of course I was the one who ended up getting hurt.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here is a quick update for you. I found some extra time this week so I'm trying to wrap this story up for everyone. There are maybe five chapters left, assuming everything goes as planned.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

Patricia POV

It had been two days since Jerome had found out about the dare and he hadn't spoken to me once. He barely even looked my way. It wasn't that Jerome was avoiding me, no he just pretended like I never existed. When we were in the same room, he ignored me. It was like I wasn't even there and I hated that feeling.

I could deal with Jerome being pissed at me, after all I deserved it, but I couldn't stand the fact that he pretended like I never existed. I knew I'd royally screwed up, but while doing so I'd fallen very hard and I couldn't go back. I needed Jerome to at least acknowledge my existence but he wouldn't. He was going on as if nothing had happened, he was flirting with every girl that passed like always and I was jealous. The problem was, I couldn't say anything.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do, I needed to get it through to Jerome that the dare had meant nothing, but I wasn't sure how. If Jerome pretended like I never existed it would be very hard to convince him I wasn't the cold-hearted bitch I knew he currently thought I was.

I pushed through the door to Anubis house after class and started to make my way to the common room, but stopped in my tracks as I saw Jerome coming down the hallway towards me. I stood there like a statue, unsure of what to do. I wanted to talk to him, but another part of me wanted to run away.

Jerome's eyes flicked up from the phone he'd been staring at and met mine, I thought I saw a spark of something in their blue depths but as quickly as it was there it was gone again. Jerome looks away from me and brushes past me as if I'm not there.

Once he's gone into the common room I take a deep breath and make my way up to my room, trying not to let the tears that are forming in my eyes to fall. I push through the door to my room and drop my bag on the floor before flopping onto my bed and burying my head in the pillows.

I feel the mattress shift as Joy sits down next to me. "What's wrong?" she asks as she rubs my back comfortingly.

"He just pretends like I don't even exist," I mumble into the pillows in frustration.

"Give him time Patricia," Joy says from above me.

"Why the bloody hell did I agree to do the stupid dare?" I groan into the pillow. If I'd never agreed to the dare I'd never be in this situation. Jerome wouldn't be ignoring me.

"Because you didn't realize you like him yet," Joy answers and I know she's right. If I'd never agreed to the dare I'd never have realized I liked Jerome. Stupid double-edged blade.

I groan in frustration into the pillow, I have nothing to say because she's right.

"It'll all work out Patricia," Joy assures me. "He'll realize what he threw away soon or later," she says and I really hope she's right.

I roll over and sit up next to Joy. "I love him Joy," I admit as I lean forward with my elbows on my knees. I can't hold the tears off any longer, I can feel them rolling down my cheeks and I don't try to stop them. I'm sick and tired of holding everything in. I love Jerome and I am heartbroken at how everything turned out. Yes, I know it's my fault, but that doesn't make it any easier.

"I know you do Patricia," Joy throws her arm over my shoulders in a sideways hug. "It will all work out," Joy reassures me.

"How do you know that?" I ask in frustration, looking up at Joy with my teary eyes. I know my eyes are red and puffy and I'm sure I have mascara running down my cheeks, but I don't care and neither does Joy.

"I'm going to talk some sense into Jerome," Joy says as she reaches out and wipes the tears off my cheeks. "I'll fix it, it's my fault anyway."

"How's it your fault?" I ask in confusion.

"I dared you to seduce him. Now I'm going to fix it," Joy answers with an earnest look in her eyes. She really is the best friend I could ask for. She's always here for me, even when I'm being stupid.

"Thank you," I whisper as I imagine moving past all of this and having Jerome acknowledge me again.

Joy just smiles as she stands from her spot next to me on the bed. "You'll be okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Good, by the end of the week I'll have Jerome back for you," Joy promises as she walks out of the room. I'm not sure how she's going to do it, but I trust that she is going to keep her word. She's never let me down before.

I wipe the tears off my face and I'm starting to feel a little better. If Joy is going to work to help me get Jerome back, I have hope that I will get Jerome back in the end. In the meantime, I feel like it's only fair that I help Joy get Eddie. Maybe if I focus my attention on something else, I'll forget about the big gaping Jerome sized hole that is currently in my chest.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing HOA!**

**So, I've got the rest of the story mostly written. It's not all completely typed, but it's all planned out in my head. There will be two more chapters after this and then an epilogue...so three chapters total. Thanks for sticking with me so far :)**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome POV

It had been a few days since I'd found out about the dare and I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I couldn't let myself accept the fact that it hadn't been real. Everything I'd felt for Patricia was one hundred percent real and there was no point in trying to deny it, I knew I was head over heels for Trixie. I just wish she felt the same.

I'd ben trying to go on with my life as if this weekend had never happened, but it wasn't really working. There was something wrong with every girl I flirted with and it was the fact that they weren't Patricia. I couldn't get her out of my head.

Patricia wasn't being herself that much was obvious, even though I'd been trying to stop paying that much attention to her. Since Sunday afternoon something had been off. My wishful thinking was hoping she felt the same as I did, but I knew that probably wasn't true.

I know I should be pissed about the dare and Patricia using me, but I wasn't. I was more hurt than anything, but I wasn't going to let that show. In all honesty I just wanted to go back and pretend like the dare never existed. At least that way I'd still have Patricia and I might have a chance of winning her over because that's all I really wanted. I wanted Patricia, any way I could have her.

"Jerome, we need to talk," Joy's voice broke me out of myself pitying thoughts I had been sitting in the common room alone, just staring into space.

"About what?" I ask as I watch Joy move over to the couch I was on and take a seat next to me.

"You and Patricia," Joy answers.

"What about us?" I ask defensively. What does Joy want? Is she here just to rub in the fact that all I was was a dare? Or maybe she was here to tell me I'd misunderstood and there hadn't been a dare. I was hoping for the latter.

"Are you still mad at her?" Joy asks, looking at me with curious brown eyes.

I take a deep breath and let it out before answering. "I feel like I should be, but no I'm not," I admit. I figure if I'm honest then maybe Joy can help me to get Patricia back.

"Then why the hell are you ignoring her?" Joy asks in confusion.

"It's easier for both of us that way," I sigh.

"That's a lie and you know it," Joy bursts, shocking me.

"How's it a lie?" I ask in confusion. It's easier for me if I ignore Trixie because then I don't have to think about my feelings as much. It's easier for Patricia because then she doesn't have to deal with the fact that I like her.

"Patricia's all torn up because she hurt you and she thinks you're mad at her," Joy answers as if it should be obvious to me.

"Why?" I ask in confusion. "She's not the one who was being played. It was all fake to her anyway, wasn't it?"

"Wait a minute," Joy says as she studies my face. "You seriously don't know, do you?" she asks in awe.

"Know what?" I ask still as confused as ever. I try to push down the hope that maybe I'm completely wrong and maybe it wasn't all fake.

"Patricia's head over heels for you. None of it was fake. That's why she was calling off the dare," Joy informs me. "Even though she clearly already won the dare," Joy added quietly, but I'm still stuck on the first half. Patricia likes me? It wasn't fake?

I feel a whole rush of emotions flow through me before finally settling on awe. "Patricia likes me?" I ask, wanting to clarify what I thought I'd just heard.

"No shit Sherlock," Joy says in exasperation.

"But…" I trail off as I try to process this new information. My first thought is, what the hell am I doing still sitting here when Patricia likes? I restrain myself from taking off to find her, I need to process this first.

"Please don't screw it up Jerome. She likes you," Joy says. "She normally doesn't put herself out there and she knows she messed up, but give her a chance," Joy pleads.

"I will," I nod. I want nothing more than to give Trix another chance and I will, I just need to process everything first.

"Thank you," Joy smiles and stands.

I just nod as she walks out. The ball is in my court now and I'm going to go for it. I just need to hear Trixie's explanation before I jump into anything. I need her to tell me everything Joy just told me from her own perspective.

I am not going to mess this up because I need Patricia in my life. I am in love with her and there is no turning back now. I need to win her over.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here you go, only two chapters left (one chapter and one epilogue). Thanks for sticking with me this long. I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia POV

I made my way towards the common room after class. I was looking for either Eddie or Joy. I was going to push everything with Jerome out of my mind for right now and focus my energy on getting Eddie and Joy together.

When I got to the common room I could see Joy talking to someone through the open door. One step closer and I could see it was Jerome. I stopped in my tracks. I could tell Joy was keeping her promise and talking to Jerome like she'd said she's do.

Almost every fiber of my being wanted to stay and listen to figure out how this played out but I resisted. Instead I took a step back from the door and turned to head to Eddie's room. I might as well go do what I'd planned on doing

I couldn't fight the smile that had formed at the thought of Joy getting through to Jerome. I missed him and wanted him to stop ignoring me. At this point I didn't care if Jerome would ever want a relationship or not, I'd settle for just friends if that's what it came down to.

When I reached Eddie's room I knocked. "Come in," Eddie's voice came.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" I ask as I enter the room.

"Sure," Eddie nods, looking up from his computer.

I take a seat on Fabian's empty bed and begin. "So, I believe I owe you," I say as I look across the room at Eddie.

"And why is that?" Eddie asks looking over at me.

"The deal was you help me make Jerome jealous and I set you up with Joy. I believe it's time I do so," I smile at Eddie. It's not going to be hard to get Joy and Eddie together, they both what it as much as the other.

"So you're here to set me up with Joy?" Eddie asks with a smile.

"Yep," I nod.

"Well I believe you've already accomplished that Yacker," Eddie smiles as me.

"I did?" I ask in confusion. The last thing I knew I was too wrapped up in everything with Jerome to set them up.

"Yeah," Eddie nods. "We're going out Friday night," he smiles.

"That's great," I smile, happy that everything's working out for Eddie and Joy. I wonder why Joy didn't tell me herself though. It's probably because I've been too caught up in my own Jerome related problems.

"You and Jerome kind of sealed the deal for us during Truth or Dare on Saturday," Eddie adds. "By the way, sorry about what happened between you and Jerome," he sends me a sad smile. I think he could tell how much I liked Jerome just like I could currently tell how much he liked Joy.

"It's okay," I shrug. It really wasn't okay, but what else could I say. "Joy's working on it," I add with a small smile. I was trying to look on the bright side of things. If I didn't, I'd end up breaking down. I knew I'd royally screwed up everything with Jerome, but I was trying to find hope that maybe things were fixable.

"He'll come to his sense Patricia," Eddie tries to reassure me and for some reason it works.

I just nod and stand. I need to see if Joy's done talking to Jerome yet. "Thanks Eddie," I smile.

"For what?" Eddie asks as he looks up at me.

"For everything," I answer sincerely. Without Eddie, I never would have gotten Jerome in the first place, no matter how screwed up everything turned out.

"No problem," Eddie smiles and I start to make my way to the door. "Hey Yacker," Eddie's voice stops me at the door.

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn back to face him.

"Just talk to him. He'll hear you out," Eddie says, his face sincere.

I nod and leave the room, something inside me is telling me Eddie's right. Joy already talked to Jerome, there was nothing to lose anymore because I'd already lost it all.

I make my way back to the common room in search of Joy. When I got there, Joy's gone, but Jerome's not. He's sitting there on the couch with his head in his hands. He looks exactly how I feel.

"Hey," I say quietly as I step into the room.

Jerome's head snaps up and his blue eyes meet mine, I think I see a hint of happiness in them, but a second later it's gone. Jerome stares at me for a second as if he's trying to decide how to responds before he says, "Hey."

"Have you seen Joy?" I ask tentatively. I'm taking baby steps because I don't want to screw things up even more, if that's even possible.

"She just left," Jerome answers, his blue eyes searching my face. "I think she's up in your room," he adds after a second.

"Thanks," I nod with a tentative smile.

I start to make my way back out the door when Jerome's voice stops me. "Trix?"

"Yeah?" I ask as I look back at him. My heart soars at the use of my nickname. He can't be too pissed if he's still calling me Trix. I have a feeling Eddie was right, Jerome will hear me out.

"I think we need to talk," Jerome says quietly, his blue eyes on mine.

"Then let's talk," I answer, trying to hide my excitement.

"My room after dinner," Jerome says, his eyes questioning.

"Perfect," I nod and turn around before he can see the huge smile that's spreading across my face. I quickly make my way out of the room and up the steps to find Joy. I owe her a huge thank you and an apology.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," I burst into the room and hug Joy.

She hugs me back before pulling away laughing. "I assume Jerome talked to you then."

"We're talking tonight after dinner," I smile, unable to hide my excitement.

"Good," Joy smiles. "And you're welcome. What are friends for?" she laughs.

"Speaking of that," I smile tentatively. "I haven't been the best friend in the last week and I'm sorry for that," I apologize.

"Oh don't worry about it," Joy brushes me off.

"I hear you've got a date this Friday," I smile, dropping the previous subject. I know it doesn't bother Joy that it was all about me the last few days, just like it doesn't bother me when it's all about Joy. That's why we're best friends.

"I can't wait," Joy smiles in excitement and I can't help but laugh. We spend the time before dinner focused on Eddie and Joy, which is a great way to stop my brain from working overtime on ways that my conversation with Jerome can play out.

All I have to do now is get through dinner and I'll know once and for all if Jerome will give me a second chance or not. I'm really hoping he does because there's no question about it, I love Jerome Clake.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here is the final chapter, just an epilogue left. At the end I have a quick question for you to answer about the epilogue. I know last chapter was Patricia's POV as well, but I thought both of these worked best for her POV. The epilogue will be in Jerome's POV. Well, thanks for reading and sticking with me through all of this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia POV

All throughout dinner Jerome ignored me again, but it didn't bother me as much because I knew as soon as this was over we were going to talk. Dinner went slowly, but eventually it was over and we were helping clean up. I watched as Jerome walked out the door and presumably headed to his room. I waited a moment before following him.

I stood outside of his open door and took a deep breath. I was suddenly nervous. I knocked on the doorframe and stood in the doorway awkwardly. Jerome sat on his bed, leaning against the wall watching me. "Come in," he says when my eyes finally meet his. I do as he says, closing the door behind me and pausing in the middle of the room. Jerome watches me as I stand there in silence. "You can sit down Trix," he points to the open space on his bed and looks at me as if I've lost my mind. Maybe I have.

I slowly move to the bed and take a seat on the very edge of the bed by Jerome's feet. I chew on my lip nervously as I try to calm myself.

Once I'm seated and it's obvious I'm not going to talk first Jerome speaks, "You have five minutes to explain Patricia," Jerome says as I look up to meet his blue unreadable eyes.

I nod and take a second to collect my thoughts before I begin. I figure I may as well tell Jerome everything so I start at the beginning.

"It all started Friday night," I start. "We were playing Truth or Dare and Joy dared me to seduce you," I admit, starting to relax. I slide farther onto Jerome's bed and sit cross-legged, facing him as I watch his reaction.

"So it was all just a game?" Jerome asks, his voice rising slightly.

"Is this cutting into my five minutes?" I ask sassily, I know I shouldn't push my luck with Jerome, but it popped out before I had a chance to stop it.

"By all means, continue," Jerome sasses right back, with a teasing glint in his gorgeous blue eyes. For a second it feels like we've fallen into our normal route, but I know we haven't.

"Yes, on Friday night it was all a game, until I finally admitted to myself what I'd refused to believe," I continue, looking up at Jerome as I pause.

"And what was that?" Jerome prompted. I knew he was trying to understand what the bloody hell had happened this weekend and what had actually been real. The truth was, it all had been real.

"That I liked you," I answer, my eyes holding his blue ones.

"Liked?" Jerome questions, noticing the use of the past tense.

"Like," I corrected, before adding, "Actually more than like." I let the meaning hang in the air between us for a moment before continuing. "By Saturday morning everything had changed. Truth or Dare that night was real and so was Sunday. I knew that I had to call off the dare before I hurt you, but clearly I screwed that up," I trailed off, remembering the look Jerome's face when he'd found out about the dare.

Jerome takes a deep breath and looks like he's ready to say something when I hold up my hands to stop him. "I believe I still have about two minutes left," I say.

"About," Jerome nods in agreement.

"I'm sorry Jerome," I apologize. "For everything, but none of it was fake. I like you and I'm done denying it. I understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again. I hope that's not the case but…" I shrug. "I never meant to hurt you Jerome and I really am sorry," I finish. Everything was out there not. The ball was in Jerome's court once again and there was nothing I could do but wait for his response.

Jerome is silent for a while, so long that I'm actually thinking maybe I should just get up and leave. Finally Jerome speaks. "Dammit Trix, why'd you have to go and make me feel this way" he says in exasperation, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly, thinking Jerome's pissed at me. I don't blame him.

"I should be pissed at you right now Trix," he says as he moved closer to me on the bed. I look at him in confusion, does that mean he's not pissed at me? "I should want you to leave," he moves closer still. "But all I really want to do is pull you close and snog you senseless," his voice drops into a husky tone as I look into his darkening blue eyes that are only inches from mine.

"What are you waiting for?" I send him a sexy smile as the butterflies in my stomach take off and my heart rate skyrockets with the anticipation of Jerome's lips on mine.

And then Jerome's lips were on mine and my hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer. I couldn't get close enough to him and it seemed as if he felt the same way. His lips moved feverishly against mine as the passion soared between us. As Jerome's lips caressed mine he leaned back, taking me with him, until we were laying against his pillows with me on top. That didn't last for long though because seconds later Jerome was flipping us over so that my head was pressed against the pillow and he was hovering over me. I gasped in surprise and Jerome took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and the kiss became even more passionate.

Before I even realize I'm doing it, I'm pulling Jerome's shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. My hands are roaming his abs and the muscles of his back. I pull him even closer if possible, I can feel every inch of his hard body pressed against me and I can't get enough. I want Jerome, all of him. I need him.

I let out a breathy moan as Jerome's hand slips under my shirt and brushes against the smooth skin of my stomach. Instead of moving his hand farther up, Jerome pulls away until he is staring down at me with his blue eyes.

I reach up and try to pull him back down, missing the contact of him against me, but he resists. "Go out with me Friday night?" Jerome asks as he hover over me.

"Of course," I smile and try to pull his lips back to mine again. This time he lets our lips reconnect, but only for a second before he pulls back. He's teasing me and I don't like it. "Would you kiss me already?" I snap impatiently.

Jerome laughs before placing one quick kiss to my lips and pushing off of the bed. He grabs his shirt from the ground and pulls it back on. I watch in confusion. I want him to be taking off more clothes, not putting them on. I prop myself up on my elbows as I watch him with a questioning look in my eyes. "Come on," Jerome says as he extends a hand out to me. I accept it and he pulls me up. I move until we're touching. I'm not giving up that easily. "Let's get out there before someone comes looking for us," Jerome says, his breath washing over my face.

"Or we could stay right here," I suggest as I stand on my tiptoes and bring my lips to Jerome's again. He doesn't resist and pulls me closer as our lips move against each other's. I start to move us backwards towards the bed and he pulls back.

"Sorry Trix, but we're going to take things slow," Jerome says, his blue eyes on mine.

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" I ask as I place my hand on his chest and walk my fingers slowly down to the waistband of his pants. I know he wants this as much as I do, after all he was just pressed against me.

"No, but that's how it's going to go. Do you have a problem with that?" Jerome asks, looking down at me.

"Yes," I answer honestly as I moved even closer to him.

He moved down as if he is going to kiss me, but stops just before his lips touch mine. "Well too bad," he says as he pulls back.

"Fine, be that way," I smile as I pull away from him. I make my way around him and towards the door. "I'm not giving up that easily," I say as I walk away from him. When I get to the door I look over my shoulder at him and send him a teasing smile, "Besides, I still have a dare to win."

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think. This is the final chapter, just an epilogue left. **

**One quick question: When do you want the epilogue to take place? The next day? Their date on Friday? Six months later? A year later? 5 years later? 10 years later? What do you want to see? Whatever you want I will do. Also, keep in mind that the epilogue is going to be in Jerome's POV.**

**Thanks again!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Hey guys! So, I decided to add another chapter with Patricia and Jerome's date, before the epilogue. I got mixed reviews on when the epilogue should be, so I figured let's just write it all. Here is the date scene and I believe two epilogue type things will follow. I want to show them like a year in the future and then 5 or ten years in the future. What do you guys think about that?**

**Thanks for all the support! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome POV

It was Friday night and I was officially on my first date with Patricia. It couldn't get any better than this, well I guess it could if we were alone, but we weren't. Patricia and I had agreed to double date with Joy and Eddie, so here all four of us were sitting at a little Italian restaurant.

We were sitting at the table and Patricia and Joy were talking, while I sat back and listened. My hand was entwined with Trixie's and our hands were sitting on the booth seat in between us. I gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled up at me, her green eyes shining.

I couldn't even begin to describe how happy I was that we had worked everything out and we were going to give this a chance. I am clearly head over heels for Patricia and I can't imagine still being mad at her. I was so glad when she told me everything the other day; it had made it so easy to just fall into a relationship with her. All I wanted was Trixie, in every way. Trust me, it had been incredibly hard and required an enormous amount of self-control to pull away from Trixie when we were in my room the other day. I wanted her more than anything and there she was giving herself willingly to me, but I needed to take things slow.

Trixie on the other hand, didn't want to take things slow at all and she had taken everything opportunity since to try and change my mind. I was really loving the game of cat and mouse we had going on and I knew sooner rather than later I would be caving.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, we just sat there and talked. I enjoyed every minute of it though because I was with Patricia. After dinner we made our way to the movie theater. Some how Eddie and I had let Patricia and Joy talk us into seeing a chick flick. It turns out that Trixie has a girly side.

"Are you having fun?" Patricia asks me as we settle into our theater seats.

"Of course," I smile down at her through the dim light.

"You sure?" she asks. "You've been pretty quiet." She's right, I have been, but it's not because I'm not having fun. I'm just not used to this whole double date thing, I'd actually be thrilled if Patricia and I were completely alone on this date. I just want to be with her.

I flip up the armrest between our seats and drape my arm over Patricia's shoulder, pulling her close as I say, "I am having an amazing time. The only thing that would make it better was if I was alone with you."

"Alone with me?" Trixie cuddles closer to me as she looks up at me with a devious grin. "I'd love to be alone with you too, but you said you wanted to take things slow," she smirks up at me. She knows she's hitting all the right buttons to get me to want her.

"That's not how I meant it Trix," I groan. She is going to be the death of me.

"Oh really?" She asks as she scoots even closer to me and places a hand high on my thigh, just like a week ago when this all began. When I don't answer she whispers into my ear, "So you mean you don't want to be alone in your room with me right now?"

I take a deep breath as I try to gather myself. It's taking everything in me to stop myself from snogging Patricia right here and now, and the glint in her green eyes tells me she is fully aware. "Trix," I say in a weak warning voice.

Trixie is about to say something when the lights dim even farther and the previews start to roll. "Fine, you're off the hook for now," she whispers as she settles in against my chest to watch the movie.

I try to pay attention to the movie, but it's impossible with Patricia cuddled up against me as her hand that is still on my thigh traces patterns. All I want to do is pull her up with me and head straight back to my room. I just want to give her everything she wants. Now that I have her, I don't want to let her go.

About halfway through the movie Trixie looks up at me and our eyes meet. Without hesitation she stretches up and gently presses her sweet pinks lips against mine. The second our lips touch, I am lost. This is exactly what I wanted and by the way Patricia works her lips against mine I can tell this is all she wants too. I wrap my hands in her hair and pull her closer, full on snogging her in the middle of the movie theater.

It seems as if neither of us has any intention of stopping our snog, until Joy reaches over and hits Trixie on the shoulder. We pull apart and look at her. She points to the screen and gives us a little eye roll. I run a hand over my face as I realize we're still in the middle of the theater. "We'll continue this when we get back to your room," Trixie whispers into my ear before settling back against my chest. Needless to say, I wasn't paying attention to the movie in the least.

After what felt like forever, Trixie and I were finally alone in my room for the night. As soon as the door closed behind us, Patricia's lips were on mine and we were a complete fumbling mess of limbs as we fell back onto the bed. We snogged for a good while, before we came apart for breath. My arms were wrapped loosely around Trixie's waist as I looked down into her dazzling green eyes. "I had an amazing time tonight Trix," I murmur as I push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So did I," she smiles up at me. "I'm guessing we're not going any farther than this tonight," she says in reference to the snogging.

I smile down at her and nod, "We need to take this slow," I repeat what I said the other night. I don't want to mess anything up by moving too fast. I needed Patricia to know that I loved her, more than anything.

Trixie rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "I know," she nods as she cuddles against me. "Can I stay the night?" she asks, her green eyes questioning.

"Of course," I smile down at her as I tighten my arms around her. Just because we need to take this slow doesn't mean I don't want to be close to Patricia.

"Great," she smiles as she cuddles against me and we fall into a comfortable silence. I let my thought roam everything that has happened in the last week. It may have been a roller coaster of ups and downs, but I wouldn't change a single thing about it. Everything that had happened had let to this moment, with Patricia lying in my arms. Patricia was mine and I was hers. Yeah, it may have started with a dare, but it was ending with something completely different. It was ending with happiness and the possibility of a relationship that would last a lifetime.

I knew now in this moment, more than ever, that I was in love with Patricia Williamson and I needed her to know it. "I love you," I murmur into Patricia's hair. She is silent for so long that I start to think she may be asleep, but she looks up at me and says, "I love you too Jerome." The look in her eyes is enough to make my heart skip a beat. I know she means every word, just like I do.

Yes, it may have all started with a dare, but it is ending with Patricia and me together, in love. I couldn't wait to see where this was going to go.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think! What do you guys think about having two epilogues? One about a year in the future and one 5 or 10 years in the future? Let me know what you think about it, you opinions will help me decide if I should go ahead with this idea or not.**

**Thanks!**


	23. Epilogue: A Little Over a Year Later

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here is the first half of the epilogue, about a year in the future. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I really appreciate it. There is one section left after this and then this story will be complete. I know some of you are hoping for a sequel, but I don't think that is going to happen. I just don't know where I'd go with it, but I do intend to keep writing for HOA. See the Authors Notes at the bottom for what may come next.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue Part 1: A Little Over a Year Later

Patricia POV

I couldn't believe it had been over a year since everything with the dare had taken place and Jerome and I had gotten together. It seemed so much longer ago. It had been a great last year, better than I'd ever dreamed of.

Jerome and I were still together and everything was going great. We'd really had no fights or big roadblocks after the whole dare thing. Things were great.

It was winter holidays and Jerome and I were both spending the time at my house. It was quite nice to have Jerome around all the time, especially since my parents were away visiting Piper at school because she wasn't coming back for break. This meant Jerome and I had my whole house to ourselves and it was amazing. We didn't have to worry about getting caught snogging or doing even more. Yes, Jerome had finally ditched the whole taking things slow plan.

I was currently cuddled against Jerome on the big couch in my basement as we watched a movie. I wasn't paying attention clearly, instead I was thinking about every amazing thing that had happened to me in the last year or so.

I'd admit it; Jerome was the best thing that had happened to me. I loved him with all my heart and he knew it. All I wanted was him and the great thing about all of this is that he feels exactly the same way.

Jerome was the perfect boyfriend in every way and I was so lucky to have him. He always put me first, but wasn't pushy. He was always there for me, whether I needed him or not. He knew how to make me happy and how to make me laugh. He knew how to lighten my mood and handle me when I was angry about something. He never did anything to hurt me and he gave me space when I needed it. Jerome understood me and I understood him as well. I had never been happier in my life and I don't think I ever will be. I need Jerome in my life and I really hope I never have to see what it's like to live my life without him.

Everything that was going through my head sounded sappy and cliché, but it was true. I never would have believed it two years ago, but I love Jerome Clarke and I have never felt this way before.

"What are you think about Trix?" Jerome asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. Apparently the movie had ended, even though I had no clue.

"Us," I answer as I look up to meet his gorgeous blue eyes.

"All good I hope," Jerome smiles down at me.

"Of course," I smile back up at him, loving the way his sandy blonde hair flips down onto his forehead. I reach up and run my fingers through the strands. "Everything is perfect," I whisper, my eyes still connecting with his.

I've never been one to be the girl who is head over heels, but things change. I was never the girl who believed that there was one true love out there for everyone, but I'd changed my mind. Jerome had proved to me that I was completely wrong. I knew with all of my heart that I would never feel the way I feel about Jerome for someone else. If I lost what we had, I would never be able to find it again. That's why I was willing to do whatever I could to never lose it. I'd found Jerome and I wasn't going to let go.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Jerome smiles down at me as he lowers his soft pink lips to meet mine. The kiss is slow and short, but it is perfect, just like this whole moment. "I love you Trix," he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too," I say back as I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his to me. Our lips connect again and we are lost just like every time our lips meet. It is so easy for me to get lost in Jerome and his lips and his body. He makes me forget about everything else that is going on around me and focus solely on this moment here, just the two of us.

Our lips move in sync as I let Jerome lean me back into a lying position on the couch as he hovers over me. I allow myself to let go and get completely consumed by the passion that is surging between us. I am not sure how long we have been snogging, but we've both managed to lose our shirts as our hands and lips explore.

I pull back from Jerome, knowing full well where this is going and not wanting to stop. "My room," I say, my voice husky with passion.

Jerome doesn't say anything, instead he gets up, pulling me with him and leading me to my room. Once in my room, Jerome and I show each other just how much we love each other. I love him more than I could have ever imagined. He is perfect for me and I am perfect for him. I never want to lose him.

I never would have believed someone who told me I'd end up with Jerome in the end, but that's what's happened. I'm with Jerome, now and hopefully forever. I don't want to let him go. I can honestly say that I would happily spend the rest of my life with him. I know I'm young and we have all the time in the world, but I know my feelings will never change. I'm in love with Jerome Clarke and we have all the time in the world to see where life is going to take us and to think, it all started with a dare.

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it and would love to know what you think! There is one epilogue left, that will be somewhere between 5 and 10 years in the future. The story will be over that and I know a few of you don't want it to end, but I don't know where else to go with it. **

**Once this story is over, I am going to write some more HOA fics, but I need all of you help. I plan on writing fics based on songs, so if you have a song you want to see a HOA fic made out of, let me know. Just send me a song you think would make a good Peddie or Patrome fic and I will try my best to write a story off of it. It may be a one shot or a bigger story. If you are interested in this idea, send me a message with the song you want to be a story and if you want Peddie or Patrome. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	24. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this whole story! I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue: Five Years Later

Jerome POV

I can't believe that today is the day that I have been waiting for for years. It's been over five years since Patricia and I got together because of the dare and so much had happened since then. So much good had happened since then and we'd been together through it all.

I fiddle with the cuffs on my shirt as I stand there and wait for Patricia to appear. As the wooden door is opened my heart starts to speed up in my chest. My eyes land on Patricia and her bright green eyes land on mine. She is as gorgeous as ever, her auburn hair done up and her kissable lips smeared with light pink lipstick. She is gorgeous as she starts to slowly walk towards me with a smile on her perfect lips. The room in filled with people, but all eyes are on Patricia and for me she is the only person in the room.

She walks slowly towards me, the gorgeous white dress that she is wearing hugging her perfectly above the waist before breaking out into a flowing skirt. She has never looked better to me and there is no doubt in my mind that today is going to be a great day. Today is the day that I am going to marry Patricia Williamson. Today is our wedding, after over five years together I will finally be able to call her mine.

As Patricia takes the last few steps down the aisle and comes to stand next to me, I take her hand in mine and smile at her. The look in her eyes tells me she is feeling the exact same way I am. There is no doubt in my mind that I am ready to spend the rest of my life with Patricia and I am ready to announce it to the world, but I will start with the family and friends that are gathered here with us today.

I take one last quick look around the room, seeing everyone who matters surrounding us, before my eyes lock back with Patricia's. She is looking at me, her eyes shining. "Are you ready?" I whisper, already knowing the answer.

"I'm more than ready," Patricia smiles up at me and I nod, turning to face the wedding officiant.

As the officiant starts the ceremony, I try to pay complete attention, but instead my mind wanders to the day that I finally asked Patricia to marry me.

_"Where are you taking me?" Patricia asks as I lead her blindfolded towards the park that we used to frequent during uni. I walk her over to the bench by the fountain that she used to love so much. We have so many great memories here, we have so many great memories everywhere. I lead her over to the fountain and sit her down on the bench next to it._

_I reach into my pocket with the hand that isn't in hers and pull out the little black box that I have been saving for the perfect time. Right now is the perfect time._

_I slide down onto one knee and look up at Patricia who is still blindfolded. "You can take off the blindfold now," I say._

_Patricia reaches up with her free hand and pulls off the blindfold, her other hand still in mine. She looks around for a second, gathering her bearings. "Why are we…" Patricia starts before trailing off when her eyes land on me. Her mouth drops open and her hand goes up to her mouth as she sees me on one knee in front of her. Patricia usually isn't the easy to surprise, mushy type of girl, but sometimes she is, this is one of those times._

_Her green eyes are round as she stares down at me, speechless. I look up at her as I begin, trying to fight my nerves that she'll say no. "Patricia, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You put up with me, no matter what I do and you are always there for me. I want to always be there for you and give you what you need. We have a lot of great memories together and I want to keep adding to those for years to come. Trix, I love you more than anything and I can't think of anything I want me than to spend the rest of my life with you. This all started with a dare, but that doesn't mean it can't end with marriage. Patricia, will you marry me?" I propose. Yes, I'd had a whole speech prepared, but I'd forgotten it as soon as Patricia's green eyes met mine. Instead, I'd spoken from the heart. If that weren't good enough, nothing would be._

_Patricia smiles down at me and nods as she looks down at the ring in the box I am holding. It isn't the biggest ring, but it's Patricia. "Yes, Jerome I'll marry you," she answers, her whole face glowing._

_I am overcome with relief at Patricia's answer. It's not like I thought she was going to say no, but actually hearing the words coming off of her tongue made everything seem real. I was going to marry the love of my life. I was going to marry Patricia._

_I took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. Patricia was going to be my wife and I couldn't be happier._

I tune back in when the officiant is saying, "Jerome Clarke, do you take Patricia Williamson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

My eyes connect with Patricia's green ones as I answer, "I do."

"Patricia Williamson, do you take Jerome Clarke to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the officiant turns to Patricia.

"I do," Patricia answers clearly, her green eyes still on mine and a smile on her gorgeous face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the officiant says and the room erupts into applause as I pull Patricia to me and place my lips on hers. It is a slow soft kiss, one that shows exactly how we are feeling in the moment. When we finally pull apart, I brush my thumb gently across Patricia's cheek as I whisper, "I love you Mrs. Patricia Clarke."

"I love you too, Mr. Jerome Clarke," she smiles up at me as she stands on her toes and places one more soft kiss on my lips before pulling away and facing our family and friends.

Everything was a blur after that, as we made our way to the reception and were congratulated by all of our family and friends. I tried to keep track of everyone who was coming up to us, but is was impossible. The night was hectic, but it was definitely worth it especially because Patricia was at my side the whole time.

After dinner, Joy stood up and clinked her glass with her fork, getting everyone's attention. She was the maid of honor, which was a hard choice for Patricia to make. She was stuck between her twin sister and her best friend. In the end, Piper had insisted that Joy be Patricia's maid of honor. "Joy's the reason you and Jerome are together," were Piper's exact words. After that, it had been a no brainer for Patricia.

"First off, I want to congratulate the happy couple," Joy starts her speech with a smile. "I'm sure most of you know that they have been together for over five years now and I know that neither of them have been happier. I am so happy that you both found each other and were able to make it work," Joy's eyes flick between Patricia and I as we smile at her. I know what is coming next before Joy even has a chance to say it. "I know most of you don't know how Patricia and Jerome's relationship began, so I am going to enlighten you," Joy sends us a devious smirk. Yep, this is exactly where I knew it was going. "It all started back on one Friday night in school, us girls were playing truth or dare while the boys did their own things downstairs. One thing led to another and I dared Patricia to seduce Jerome," Joy pauses for the crowd to laugh. I take the opportunity to look over at Trix and she is smiling as she remembers that night all those years ago. "Of course Patricia didn't back down. At this point in time she wouldn't admit that she was head over heels for Jerome, but it was obvious to everyone else. So, the dare began, Jerome and Patricia realized their feelings for each other and the rest is history," Joy smiles over at us as she raises her glass. "To the happy couple, it all started with a dare but it turned into so much more."

"To the happy couple!" the room echoes as everyone clinks glasses.

I turn to face Patricia and find her smiling up at me. "It all started with a dare, but it's nowhere close to over," she says as she leans into me.

"No where near close to being over," I agree as I lean in and place a kiss on my wife's lips. I still can't get over the fact that Patricia's my wife. We've been through so much together and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her by my side.

I was head over heels for her all those years ago when it all began. I'm head over heels for her today when she officially became my wife. I will be head over heels for her for the rest of our lives together. I am never going to let her go. It may have all started with a dare, but it turned into some things much bigger than that. It turned into love.

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it and I am sorry that it is over. I am sad to see it go, but I know it is time to move on from this story. That doesn't mean I don't have an idea for my next one waiting in line. I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed, I really appreciate it! **

**I would love to know what you think about how this ended and how the whole story was in general.**

**I hope to start on a new Patrome story very soon, I already have the idea to base it off of Are you gonna kiss me or not? by Thompson Square. I heard it the other day and thought it would be perfect. Keep your eyes open because I am not done writing HOA yet.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you thought!**


End file.
